


Apophis's Queen

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Goa'uld, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 40,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anise arrives from the Tok'ra with a plan to stop Apophis from gaining too much power and attaking Earth and the Tok'ra. It turns out the plan means Sam will have to allow herself to be captured by Apophis, become host to his new queen, and give birth to his harcesis son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance plot bunny list:
> 
> Sam, Apophis, Martouf/Lantash
> 
> Apophis is getting way too much power so the Tok'ra want to get someone in there to infultrate it. The problem is that Apophis somehow got one of the Tok'ra (or maybe it was just Tanith) but now Apophis knows everyone of the Tok'ra (and there are no new hosts you remember) so no Tok'ra can get on his ship.
> 
> The Tok'ra REALLY need someone on the inside. There plan (since Apophis needs a new queen) is to somehow trade a goa'uld sybiote (the new queen) for a Tok'ra sybiote. The only thing they need is someone that Apophis would want to be the host to his new queen.  
> Someone who has a lot of knowledge (when the harsesis comes) and so he would choose her. I'm sure you all know where this is going...  
> Anyway, when Sam is there, she finds Martouf/Lantash's body and since she has a Sarcophagus handy...so on. BTW-Col. O'Neill is somewhere else and Sam's dad doesn't know of the plan until too late (it was Anise's plan surprise, surprise).
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice.
> 
> ~ is internal communication (host/symbiote) 
> 
> Story takes place/starts maybe some months after Divide and Conquer.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Harriman announces on the speaker system. "It's the Tok'ra!"

SG-1 - minus Jack who was on vacation, as SG-1 was really on stand-down - hurries to the gateroom and arrives just as a small group of Tok'ra came through. The guards were already standing ready if it was a trick.

"Stand down, men!" Hammond orders.

"Anise!" Daniel observes.

" **Yes, I remember you as well, Doctor Jackson.** " Anise says, smiling and bowing her head to him. She looks at the others and greet them too.

"Why are you here?" Hammond asks.

" **I have unfortunate news about Apophis, and we need your help.** "

"Surprise, surprise!" Daniel mumbles unhappily under his breath.

"Follow me." Hammond orders, and SG-1, Anise, and the two Tok'ra guards follow him to the briefing room.

* * *

"So Apophis used Tanith against you, while you thought you fed him false information through him?" Teal'c asks.

" **Yes, that is unfortunately so.** " Anise hangs her head. " **Apophis is a problem for all of us. He has way too much power, and we know it is only a matter of time before he attacks both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. It is in all of our interests that we do something against this threat.** "

"What can we do?" Sam asks.

"Why don't you just send someone there, then?" Hammond says.

" **We do need more information, but unfortunately, now Apophis knows the looks of all the Tok'ra, so we have no one to send.** " Anise says. " **We need someone on the inside. Someone who can spy on him, and send us information we can hopefully use against him.** "

"You don't seriously want one of us to go there?" Daniel asks.

" **Yes, we do have to ask you this. We are desperate!** "

Hammond shook his head. "Why would we even be able to do this?"

"Yeah, don't you need someone who is a host? I mean, you usually use Tok'ra as operatives?" Daniel points out.

" **Very true. It would have to be a host, as a human would not be allowed a position where they would get any of the information we needs from Apophis.** " Anise admits.

"So you're asking one of us to become a host and then send them to a dangerous position, spying on Apophis? That's crazy!" Daniel exclaims.

"I will have to agree with Doctor Jackson." Hammond says. "I cannot ask anyone to do that."

" **Please, General. It is of the utmost importance for all of us! If Apophis continues to gain strength, he can be the new supreme system lord, and he** _ **hates**_ **the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra! It would be the end of all of us!** " Anise pleaded. " **At least hear my plan!** "

Hammond sighed. "Very well. Let's hear it."

" **Thank you. As I said, we need someone on the inside. Someone that can get on board his ship, and into his palace, someone he will trust implicitly. You know that his queen was recently killed...** " Anise says.

"Yeah..." Daniel looks down. "Together with Sha're..."

" **I am sorry for your loss, Doctor Jackson.** " Anise continues. She hesitates for a moment. " **Apophis is in need of a new queen, and has in fact found one. He is currently searching for the right host. What we need is a female that Apophis would want as host to his new queen.** "

"What!" Sam exclaims.

"You want to make one of my people a host to a Goa'uld?" Hammond looks at her in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Daniel says.

"Wait, if that was what you wanted, that person would not only not be able to report back, but the entire plan would be found out from their mind. No, that can't be your idea, can it?" Sam asks.

" **No, and it is not. We intend to somehow switch Apophis's queen for a Tok'ra symbiote.** "

Anise closes her eyes for a moment and gives Freya control. "Do not worry, Samantha Carter, the volunteer would be host to a Tok'ra, not a Goa'uld."

"Well, that's... something..." Sam looks shaken. "It's still dangerous! What if you don't succeed in making the switch? How do you even intend to do that?"

Freya gave Anise control back. " **It is dangerous, but we have a plan, which I am certain will work. We have found out who the Jaffa carrying the symbiote is, and we will capture her, switch her symbiote for a Tok'ra, and use a hara'kesh to make her forget it. An adult symbiote can only live a few days at most in a Jaffa, but if we do this just before she goes to Apophis, then this will not be a problem.** "

"I have a question!" Daniel says.

" **Yes?** " Anise looks at him.

"Won't Apophis realize it's not a queen he has, but a regular symbiote?"

Anise nods. " **Yes, eventually, but not at first. You see, he immediately wants to create another Harcesis, so the queen would give birth to a human child before she would be expected to spawn any symbiotes. That gives us at least 9 months where our spy can gather information.** "

"Say  _what_  again?" Sam exclaims. "Whomever volunteers is gonna get knocked up by Apophis? You didn't think this little gem of an information was something that needed mentioned?"

"I agree!" Hammond looks angry. "This is not something I can authorize!"

" **Not even if the fate of the galaxy hangs on this?** " Anise says. " **It is a sacrifice, of course, but one each of the Tok'ra would willingly make, if any of us could but go. Unfortunately, as I mentioned, Apophis knows how we looks, all of us. However, the Tok'ra symbiote that has volunteered for this will of course be willing to make the host forget all about the actual mating - or keep her unconscious while it happens.** "

Sam snorts. "I guess that makes it  _slightly_  better! I still can't imagine anyone volunteering!"

Anise sighed. " **Major Carter...I am sorry you are so set against this, as we had hoped you would volunteer.** "

"Me?!" Sam looks at her in shock. " _Why_?!"

" **Because of the knowledge you carry from Jolinar, and the position you hold here, Apophis would find you highly attractive as a host for his queen. It would mean the harcesis inherits Tok'ra genetic memory as well, and he would then have what no other Goa'uld has. Of course, this makes this an even more dangerous undertaking, but I feel we have no choice.** "

Sam stares at her speechless for a few moments. "I'm sure happy you find there is  _some_  reason he would want me!"

" **I apologize for the way I was expressing myself. You are a beautiful woman, Major Carter, and he would certainly want you for that. However, there are many beautiful women in the galaxy, and that would perhaps not be enough for him to pick someone special.** " Anise tells her.

"It's not something we can force you to do, Major Carter, but I will have to agree with Anise that it sounds like you would be the best choice for this." Hammonds says.

"Very true." Teal'c nods. "Apophis would be certain to choose Major Carter if he had the opportunity."

"You can't seriously be suggesting Sam does this?" Daniel exclaims.

"Wait! One more thing! How can the harcesis get Tok'ra genetic memory? I'm not a host! I mean, I will be, but Apophis won't know it's to a Tok'ra!" Sam asks.

" **Being a host causes changes to the genetic material - to seed in men, and to the eggs in women. In men it happens as the seed is produced, but in women it happens immediately, to all eggs. All your offspring will carry Jolinar's genetic memory, Major Carter.** "

"What? So my kids would be harcesis no matter what?"

" **Only if the father is also a host, as you need two activation genes for the genetic memory to be active and accessible.** "

"I...see." Sam frowns, thinking about it might have been something that had become relevant - if Martouf and Lantash had not been killed as zatarcs some months before.

"So you're willing to risk Apophis getting his hands on Tok'ra genetic memory? Everything you guys get from Egeria?" Daniel asks.

" **We have no choice, but she was not born a Tok'ra, so it will not be Egeria's genetic memory that is risked. Jolinar, did, however, know as much as any Tok'ra, of course. She even started the Tok'ra, with Egeria.** " Anise explains.

Sam shakes her head. "I don't like this - at all. But I can see it is necessary, and that I am probably the best choice for this. So, okay - I guess I am 'volunteering'." She makes a face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really  _really_  don't like this..." Daniel remarks.

"How do you think I feel about it then?" Sam scoffs. "We're going to a planet swamped with Apophis guards just to have me captured!"

"It is, indeed, not a pleasant prospect." Teal'c says.

Sam grumbles. "Just get ready to dial out immediately. We'll probably be overrun quickly, but we can't be seen as letting me get caught to easily. But we  _don't_  want Apophis to get his hands on you Teal'c - or you, Daniel." She walks through the Stargate first.

And they step out into chaos! There are Jaffa everywhere, and they are attacked immediately.

"I'm dialling us out of here!" Daniel screams.

Teal'c and Sam defend themselves while Daniel dials and sends the code to open the iris.

"Hurry up, Daniel, we can't hold them back!" Sam yells.

"Ready now!" He shouts, jumping into the Stargate.

"Good luck, Major Carter." Teal'c says quickly in a low voice as he turns and runs for the wormhole, following Daniel.

"I'm coming! I just need to get these..." Sam cries as she fires at several more Jaffa, making sure Daniel and Teal'c goes through.

They do, and moments later the Jaffa falls on Sam, capturing her.

* * *

"Kneel before your god, human!" the Jaffa screamed at Sam and hit her behind the knees.

"Augh,  _brute_!" Sam complains.

Apophis steps closer and studies her. "The famous Samantha Carter of SG-1! Well, well, well!" He leers. "And just when I am searching for a host for my queen! Such good fortune! Have her washed, fed, and dressed and placed in a  _guarded_  chamber! Then inform the Jaffa carrying my future queen that a vessel has been found! The implantation ceremony will be tonight!"

"No!" Sam screams. "Let go of me! I will never be your queen!"

"Oh, but you will! And how sweet it shall be to plant my seed in you!" Apophis cackled evilly and stroked himself.

Shuddering, Sam was pulled along by the Jaffa, thinking about what it was she had volunteered for.

* * *

" **The Jaffa is unconscious, and I have made so she shall forget all that happens in the next several minutes! But you must hurry!** " the Tok'ra Poisette says.

Her fellow Tok'ra, Sitash, pushed the female Jaffa's pouch open and unceremoniously put his hands inside and pulled the squealing symbiote out. It hissed angrily at him.

" **Are you certain this is the correct Jaffa?** "

" **Yes."**

" **While this symbiote is mature, it is not a queen."**

" **Strange, but correct. I do not believe Apophis would have been deceived, so the symbiote must have been chosen for other reasons - we should interrogate it when we return home. Now, we must hurry! Place Jilinet in the Jaffa's pouch and let us get out of here!"**

" **Of course, immediately!"** Sitash did so.

She looks out at them from the pouch, and makes some sounds, nodding at them.

" **Good luck, Jilinet!"**

She slid back inside the Jaffa, and Poisette and Sitash placed the Jaffa sitting against the pillar behind her, and hurried off, carrying the hissing Goa'uld symbiote in the container they had brought Jilinet in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam POV

I have been dressed in elaborate clothing, and now I am being forced to go with the Jaffa. I am terrified, because I know I am going to be implanted with either a Tok'ra - if all went well - or a Goa'uld queen, if it did not. I sincerely hope all went well, for all of our sakes.

Why did I ever agree to this? Yes, I know it was because it was the only right choice! It doesn't make me feel confident or relaxed. The thought of sleeping with Apophis is revolting! I mean, the host is attractive enough, but having sex with a Goa'uld System Lord isn't exactly anywhere near the top of my list of great things to do!

I am taken to a room with no other furniture but a stone platform. Apophis appears from a room behind a curtain, and he shouts something in Goa'uld. A female Jaffa appears from behind another curtain.

The Jaffa walks up to me, and a small head appears from her pouch. I watch, strangely fascinated and horrified at the same time. Apophis gives another order in Goa'uld, and suddenly the Jaffa guards rip off all my clothing, leaving me naked.

I cry out in surprise, and then realize - or vaguely remember from Jolinar - that Goa'uld usually want to evaluate the  _entire_  host before accepting them. Understandable, I guess, as I am kind of their clothing. I am still weirded out and feeling totally vulnerable.

The symbiote seems to evaluate me, looking at me. I have no idea if this is a Tok'ra or Goa'uld. I imagine it is trying to avoid being seen by Apophis, and if that is the case, it is probably the Tok'ra spy, which Apophis would no doubt see is not the one he picked - especially since it is not a queen.

"Is she satisfactorily?" Apophis asks.

No endearments, so maybe he doesn't know her well and has just chosen her because she accepted? How easy is it to even find another queen? A breeding queen? They are rare, aren't they?

I have no idea why I can be so cold about this, and think about things like this, when I am about to be forcefully made a host and then raped by Apophis.

The symbiote makes some squeals which I somehow feel sounds satisfied. Apophis smiles happily and I am lifted up and placed on the stone platform. It is cold.

The Jaffa with the symbiote goes up to me, and the symbiote starts crawling out of the pouch. I open my mouth, pretending in fear - hoping it is indeed the Tok'ra and it takes this as an invitation. I really don't want a scar on my neck.

Suddenly there is a blur of movement, and the symbiote has jumped into my mouth and is sliding down my throat. For a brief time I feel like I am suffocating as the long body of the symbiote is gliding into me, and then there is intense pain - and then darkness.

* * *

Jilinet POV

I have just finished implanting in my new host, when Apophis steps closer. I know he will wonder why I entered through the mouth - if he even saw it. I hope he did not, as the Jaffa blocked most of his view.

I wish I had time to blend with my host, talk to her, thank her, reassure her that all will be well - that we will handle all this together. That will have to wait, though. I allow her to remain blissfully unconscious - that will also mean she does not have to panic at not having control, as I cannot give it to her until we are alone.

I sit up and stretch my limbs, getting used to the new body. I look to Apophis, and give him a smile. " **Thank you for this body, my Lord."**

" **You are satisfied with it, Trinella?** "

" **I am, yes. It will do just fine."**

" **Good. Now go to your rooms, rest, spend time getting used to your new body. Then you can join me for dinner tonight."**

**"Of course, my Lord Apophis."**

I bow my head and get up, gracefully. A Jaffa give me a robe. The one who's pouch I spent time in has been lead off to be given a new primta and probably some other gift for her services. I am so happy I did not have to spend more time in a pouch - growing up in a lake was far preferrably!


	4. Chapter 4

~ is internal speech.

* * *

Sam POV

I am slowly waking up, and I quickly realize I am walking around! I also sense a presence.

~Uh, hello?~

~ **Hello, Samantha. I am Jilinet... and I am Tok'ra. Do not fear.~**

~I feel more relieved than you can imagine!~

~ **I can understand!~** She sends thoughts of amusement. ~ **If you want control, you can have it. We are quite alone in this room.~**

~Yes, please. I'd like that.~

She gives me control, and I consider briefly if she is Tok'ra - or if she is a Goa'uld pretending to be Tok'ra to make me talk. But then I realize that any symbiote can just take the information they want, so she would have nothing to gain from tricking me.

~ **Quite correct - and you need to learn how to not 'shout' your thoughts. Both in case there is something you want to remain private, and because it may disturb me when I am pretending to be a Goa'uld and need the concentration.~**

~Right, sure. Please teach me!~

**~I will. We should also blend, as soon as possible. ~**

Yes, I guess this is a permanent situation in any case.~

**~It will be. If we are undercover here for many months, we cannot remain unblended.~**

~Understood.~

**~You are still affected by your time as host to Jolinar.~**

Yeah, well, I didn't exactly volunteer for that! Though I am not angry at her anymore. I have forgiven her.~

**~Good.~**

~I recognize your name...Jilinet...I am sure Jolinar knew you.~

**~All Tok'ra know each other somewhat, but you are correct, I did know Jolinar. We were friends.~**

~Yes, but then something happened and the friendship grew tense for some time.~

**~We did make up and become friends again, though.~**

~Yes, I remember...wait, you were rivals...for Lantash! You both wanted him, and...and he wasn't sure which of you he wanted! Wow! I thought he had always known he wanted Jolinar!~

~ **We even considered being together all six of us, but Lantash's host - that was the host before Martouf, his name was Tokim - and Jolinar's host at that time, Philka - did not want a relationship with that many participants. It can be...difficult as it is. Tokim and Lantash decided they wanted to be with Philka and Jolinar then. I was...sad, angry, unhappy...for a long time. Lantash had been a good friend, and so had Jolinar. I did forgive them all, though, and we became good friends again.~**

~Yes...yes, I remember now.~

I suddenly see Martouf and Lantash for my inner eye, and I almost feel like crying. I miss them so much!

~ **As do I. There is nothing I wish more than they were back here.~**

~Why didn't you get together with them after Jolinar was dead?~ I ask, to get my thoughts somewhat away from the darkness.

 **~Lantash and Martouf needed time to mourn Rosha and Jolinar, and after that...they had fallen in love with someone else.** ~

~I'm sorry.~

Jilinet snorted.  **~They had fallen in love with you! How could you not realize?** ~

~I...am so sorry, Jilinet.~I sigh. ~Can we talk about something else? It hurts so much to think about them being gone.~

~ **Yes, of course. And I agree. We should do some recognossaince. Are you ready to let me have control again?** ~

~Yes, I am.~ I say, bowing my head as the Tok'ra do. I give Jilinet control.

**~One more thing. Our name is Trinella. That is the name of the symbiote that was to be Apophis's queen.~**

~Okay, let's hope he didn't have time to get to know her well, so he will recognize your personality is different.~

~ **I doubt he did. The Jaffa carrying her was on another world, so it was probably just a...business arrangement. One other thing, though. It is weird, but I saw the other symbiote. She was not a queen.** ~

~So she tricked Apophis?~

~ **No, I am sure he would have checked. It must be something else. Maybe he couldn't get a queen, and picked a symbiote that would agree to carry his harcesis? At least he would get that, and it seems to be important to him.** ~

~Maybe. But I agree. It's weird. We need to get to the bottom of it. It is just one more thing we need to find out about!~


	5. Chapter 5

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

I am still having somewhat of a hard time not being in control, but I know there is no choice while we are undercover here. I force myself to be calm, and Jilinet helps me too, releasing calming chemicals into my blood.

We are wearing clothing fit for a queen - which we are, Apophis's queen. I make a face as I think of what we will have to do. Share the bed of a System Lord! I don't even want to think of what he might be into!

~ **Relax. I will make you sleep when we are with him, and make sure you know nothing of it - it is not like it is something I wish to think of myself.~**

~Thanks.~ I tell Jilinet, gratefully. I feel a bit ashamed that I am going to let her suffer something like that alone, but I am too relieved to offer to share it with her. Maybe later, when my feelings for Jilinet are stronger.

We walk through the corridors near our chambers. We meet few Jaffa, who have probably been told to stay away. Those we do meet, greet us respectfully. The human servants we meet are humble and more than respectful. I don't think I like this!

~ **No, it is one of the unpleasant things of being undercover as a Goa'uld - being reminded of the worship.~**

We have gotten to the furthest reach of the wing of the palace we are in, and are standing in the corridor. Jilinet opens a door, and we see something that looks like a laboratory. No one is in there right now, but machinery is running, and there is light, so whomever use it is not far away. We decide to stay away - for now.

We try the door at the other side, and find a small room, with no furniture, but a door at the other end. Hearing someone approaching behind us, we step inside and close the door. Jilinet goes to the door opposite, and opens it.

We look at a dark staircase that leads down.

~I... am not sure we should explore this... right now, I mean. What if Apophis gets angry?~

~ **I am his new queen. He did not say there was anywhere I would not be allowed to go - besides, do you want to meet the scientist in charge of that laboratory right now?~**

~No, the stuff in there looked creepy. Let's check out what's down there.~

We step through the door, and the light comes on immediately. The door closes noiselessly behind us.

Somewhat anxiously, we walk down the stairs. It is a spiralling staircase, and it is deep. Finally we get to the bottom, and there is a door there as well. Jilinet touches the opening mechanism, and it slides open.

A dark corridor stretches out ahead of us!

~ **There is someone in there. I can feel the naquadah.~**

~A Jaffa? A Goa'uld?~

~ **No idea. Let us find out.~**

We step inside, and the light comes on here as well. it is a long corridor, with doors on each side. There is a small window in each door, and we look through them all, into dimly lit cells.

~Prison cells! But no one is in them!~

~ **No, not right now. Not in these, at least.~**

We get to the one at the farthest end, and we look inside. There is someone in there, someone who is lying on a bench, sleeping. ~A Goa'uld?~

~ **I suppose it is possible, but not likely. The Goa'uld rarely imprison their own like this. They may torture them for a while, but rarely for information, and they are rarely kept incarcerated. They are killed, sent away, demoted, or removed from their host and put in a stasis jar. Not put in a cell like this.** ~

~What, then? I can feel the naquadah from him!~

~ **True. He is a host. Most likely he is a Tok'ra who has been unfortunate enough to be captured, though I am surprised I did not know. No one is known to be missing, so either he has not been discovered missing yet or he has been here a long time.** ~

Well, we'll have to free him!~

~ **Of course, if we in any way can without risking our position. Sadly, this mission is more important than anything else, including the life of another Tok'ra operative.** ~

~I refuse to accept that! If he is a Tok'ra, we will find a way to free him!~

Jilinet is quiet for a little while. ~ **We will. For now we should leave, and see what options we have.** ~

~Shouldn't we wake him and tell him we're here?~

~ **What will that help? He will then be able to give us away during torture.** ~

~To keep his morals up! So he doesn't... I don't know, become depressed!~

~ **I see what you mean. We will try to talk to him tomorrow, but not know. We have stayed down here long enough.** ~

We hurry back, and up the stairs. We listen by the door for a moment, but there is no one there. We slip out, and back through the corridors to our chambers. We have just arrived there when a servant approaches us.

"My lady Trinella. Lord Apophis informs you that the dinner is ready, and that he is expecting you in the main dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

~ is internal speech.

Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice.

* * *

Sam POV

Crap! Apophis is waiting for us in the main dining room! I really really hope he isn't expecting us to accompany him to his bed afterwards!

~ **Do not be concerned. I am quite certain Trinella and Apophis only have a business arrangement, to create a harcesis. If that is in fact the case, then I will refuse to mate with him until the right time.~**

~Uh, right time?~

~ **When you are ovulating, of course. I can control that to a large degree, which means we cannot postpone it much, or Apophis will know we are stalling. Though about a week he will almost certainly accept.~**

~Oh, god!~

~ **What is it?~**

~I had - briefly - forgotten that I am supposed to carry Apophis's child. I suppose there is no way around it?~

~ **No, creating a harcesis is the whole point of this... agreement. That is what Apophis wants.~**

~Poor kid. I wish we could... I don't know, sleep with one of the servants instead? Would Apophis notice who the father is before the child is born?"

~ **I doubt he would check for that, no, but he will soon know when the child is born. Yes, we would attempt to get away before that, but it is still dangerous. Very much so, because the servant might very possibly tell Apophis or more likely, brag to his friends, and one of those would no doubt report it. No, I do not believe we should risk it.~**

I sigh. ~Of course. Never mind.~

Jilinet checks that our clothes and makeup is perfect, and we hurry after the servant, to meet Apophis in the main dining room.

* * *

It was a long dinner. The food was excellent, of course, and so was the wine, but then there was the entertainment and the company. Part of the entertainment was nice, with music and dancing, but I didn't care so much for the live sex show that followed. Or Apophis's company, and his leering at the performers. At least he accepted 'Trinella's' statement that she did not want to have sex with them until it was 'time'. He took a couple of the dancers to bed with him instead, and I was so relieved I almost didn't feel guilty about letting them be with him instead.

~Are we going to blend tonight?~ I ask Jilinet, because I remember she had talked about it.

~ **Yes, I believe that is a good idea. Do you wish to go to sleep now, or to explore the palace further? Apophis will almost certainly be occupied until tomorrow, so we are quite safe.~**

~We should take the opportunity to explore some more then. We also need to check on the prisoner.~

~ **I agree.~**  Jilinet says, as she closes the door to our chambers behind us. ~ **What do you say we begin by examining these rooms thoroughly first? I would like to be certain there are no spying device, for instance.~**

~You think Apophis might do that?~

~ **Of course. I am only a - temporary - ally.~**

Jilinet begins to examine the room quite thoroughly, checking  _everywhere_. She is quite efficient, but it still takes fairly long, and I start to doze off. I wake up when Jilinet makes an excited sound.

~What is it?~

~ **A secret room!~**  The door slides open before our eyes. I can see she has moved aside a rather large table, and that the opening was behind it, hidden completely by both camouflage and a curtain.

~Why would Apophis put a secret room in here?~

~ **He may not even know about it. This palace and the planet belonged to the Goa'uld Sekhmet until Apophis took it from her several centuries ago, and made it his. As far as I know, he kept most of the interior intact, and he has never been the type to be really interested in his palaces as long as they look good.~**

~That's great! Maybe there's something good in there?~

~ **We shall see!~**  Jilinet steps into the short corridor behind the door, looking around carefully. There is only the light from the room, but it is not a problem.

We walk further in, getting to another door, which Jilinet opens. It slides aside noiselessly. I gotta give it to the Goa'uld - they build to last!

Jilinet touch a contact of sorts beside the door, and lights come on. It is indeed a secret room. It is almost as large as my room back on the SGC base. There is a bed, a desk, a chair, and a couch-like piece of furniture. There is also a closet and a drawers. At the back there is yet another door.

~Wow, a whole little secret place to stay! I wonder what Sekhmet used it for?~

~ **Most likely she meant it to be a secret hide-out if she was attacked. I would not be surprised if there is also a secret exit from here.~**

She opens the door at the other end of the room, and it leads through a short corridor to a small bathroom, and a small kitchen, complete with food in a stasis unit. I think Jilinet is correct - this was meant to be a hiding place in case Sekhmet was attacked and couldn't escape.

Inside the kitchen there is another door, which was camouflaged well, but Jilinet is a master at finding these things - all Tok'ra are, I suspect.

That door leads to a dark corridor, and some stairs that go down.

~Do you think this is the secret escape route?~

~ **Probably. When someone had been hiding in these rooms until no one looked for them on the planet anymore, they could escape through here. We should explore this - it could be useful if we need to escape suddenly.~**

~We need a flashlight, though.~

~ **Yes. I will make sure to get one tomorrow.~**

We return to our chambers, and since it is now late, we prepare for bed. Tonight we will blend. I am nervous, but there is no other way.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Bold is symbiote speech with symbiote voice

~ is internal speech

* * *

Sam POV

I wake up after a long and strange night. Jilinet and I are now blended, and I must admit I no longer feel any trepidation about being a Tok'ra host. I know her so well it feels like we have been together for many years, even if I know that is not the case. It is... weird. But also nice.

Apophis is busy meeting some potential allies, and that will take up much of the day. Tonight there will be a party, where he will introduce his new queen - Trinella. I can't say I look forward to spending the evening partying with Goa'uld.

We have the day to ourselves, though, and after eating breakfast, bathing, and dressing in some very revealing - but also beautiful - clothing, we decide to explore the secret escape tunnel.

Jilinet has found a flashlight, so we are ready to see where the passage leads.

* * *

~We must be under the palace by now.~ I observe, when we have walked down, down, and down for what feels like forever.

~ **Yes, I agree. There are some more stairs up ahead, though, so we are going further down.~**

~Oh, joy.~ I know I sound sarcastic, but the excitement of exploring a secret passage is quickly giving way to boredom. There is nothing here but a long long corridor, with frequent stairs.

Eventually, we reach the bottom of the passage, and the ground is now flat. Much of the way there has been some sort of tiles on the wall, but now it is rock. The road ahead turns, and then we walk straight out for a long time. The corridor starts sloping again, and now the rock looks different. Water is trickling in here and there.

We reach a door, and Jilinet opens it, and peek out carefully. We are in a forest, and there are trees everywhere around us.

~ **The chaapa'ai is about... ten of your miles in** ** _that_** **direction.** ~ Jilinet tells me, pointing.

~How do you know?~

~ **I can sense it.~**

~O-kay. So, do we see if the road ahead is clear?~

 **~Yes, why not. We must return soon, though, so no one misses us.~**  She checks her watch.  **~We have been gone for more than 35 minutes.~**

* * *

We look out among the trees, and see a Jaffa guardspost near the Stargate. Several Jaffa are standing around, or marching in small groups. It will not be easy to escape this way, especially not if someone is looking for you.

~Okay, now we know that.~

~ **Yes. Time to go back. It was useful, though.~**

Jilinet takes another look at the Jaffa, then sneak back into the forest, not making any sounds. Tok'ra really are stealthy!

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. The clothing is pure sex appeal, and no doubt exactly what Apophis will want. I sigh and give control back to Jilinet, who smooths out an imagined crinkle in the material of our dress, and then walks out of the room, looking as arrogant and self-assured as possible.

We have not gone far before we meet Apophis, who smiles lustily at us. He ogles us for a few minutes, then grins. " **Most appropriate clothing, my darling. I look forward to showing you to my new allies. Come!"**

" **Thank you, my Lord."**  Jilinet winks at him.

~ **Here, this is your kara'kesh. My queen can hardly walk around unarmed like that!"**

 **"Thank you, gracious Lord Apophis!"**  Jilinet curtsys, then starts pulling on the hand device.

We walk after Apophis to the main dining room. It turns out to have been decorated even more than it was the day before, and there are vases with flowers and indecent statues everywhere. Very kitsch, but I'm sure the Goa'uld like it.

" **My honoured allies! Meet my new queen, Trinella!"**  Apophis exclaims.

" **Lords!"** Jilinet smiles arrogantly - and invitingly - at them. I am amazed that it is possible to combine those two expressions. She then turns to Apophis and bows respectfully. " **My Lord."**

 **"Is she not just** ** _perfect_** **?"**  Apophis grins. " **As you have no doubt noticed, she is wearing a** ** _Tau'ri_** **host. One I stole from their front-line team SG-1!"**

 **"Very impressive, Lord Apophis! The accursed Tau'ri must hate you!"** The Goa'uld laughed noisily.

" **I greet you, queen Trinella."** The Goa'uld beside the first said.

Apophis turns to us. " **Trinella, beloved. Meet Lord Akum and Lord Karte. Our new allies.** "

" **Honoured."**  Jilinet says.

After the greetings are over with, we take the seat beside Apophis's. While Jilinet engage Apophis in some meaningless chatter, I observe the two other Goa'uld. One of them. Akum, has a very young host, with short black hair and coal-black eyes. He is very beautiful, but he has a cruel smile. I shudder looking at him - such evil in such beauty is frightening. The other one, Karte, has a host that looks to be in his early thirties. He is very muscular, and is showing it off with his limited clothing - and naked chest. He clearly likes my appearance, because he is almost drooling and is ogling me as much as he dares. I really don't want to meet him alone somewhere!

Soon food is served. The first dish is some sort of fowl, I think, roasted with something that tastes a bit like mango. It's dipped with a spicy sauce. Fairly delicious, actually. Then comes the next dish - another appetizer. Pork, I think, made into small meatballs and served with a sweet sauce. Strange, but not bad.

Servants continually make sure our glass is full. It is some kind of wine, and I suspect I would already be tipsy, were it not for Jilinet. Next dish is the first of the main dishes, and by now I am grateful that Jilinet can increase our metabolism temporarily, because otherwise I would become very fat very quickly.

Jilinet is doing a great job of keeping the meaningless conversation going. I guess she is going for the bimbo-role here, but maybe it is a good idea. Apophis won't suspect her of any sneaky plans, then.


	8. Chapter 8

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: forced, unwanted kisses/touches. Talk of sexual situations, some noncon.

* * *

Sam POV

The dinner is finally over, and we have managed to slip out. Jilinet told Apophis she felt tired, and wanted to go to sleep. It was clear he wanted to go with her, but he accepted her wish for privacy.

For now. I don't know how much longer he will leave us alone. He looks like he really desires us...well, Trinella, but still. I fear he will take out his frustrations on some poor slavegirls tonight, but there is nothing I can do about that.

~I get the sense you are not going back to our rooms?~

~ **Very true. I was thinking of going to see who it was that we found in the underground dungeon.~**  Jilinet suggests.

~I agree. That is a good idea. Maybe it is someone who can help us.~

~ **More likely someone we have to help - while risking our life - but if it should be a Tok'ra, we cannot do otherwise. First, however, we should go to our chambers, and pretend to prepare for bed. We should also find some more suitable clothes - or perhaps a nightgown or evening gown is better, as we can then pretend to have just left our rooms for some air.~**

~Sounds like a plan!~

We have just turned the corner when we run into the Goa'uld Karte!

" **Good evening, Trinella. You are returning to your chambers so soon?"**  He leers at us.

" **Yes, I took my host recently, and would like some time to get used to this body. Also, it has been a long and exciting day. I feel fatigued."**

**"How unfortunate for us all! I am deeply saddened of being robbed by your presence for the rest of the evening!"**

Jilinet smiled vainly. " **I apologize for this, Lord Karte. Were I not so fatigued, I would certainly chose to share the evening with you all."**

 **"Perhaps, then you would share it with just me?"**  Karte steps close. " **I know just what you need, to help you relax."**

 **"I...am certain I do not need your assistance. As grateful as I am for the offer."** Jilinet takes a step back.

Karte takes another step closer, forcing us into a corner.  **"You are very beautiful, Trinella. This is your first host, I have heard, so there is many things you only know from your inherited memories. Much pleasure to be had when in a host. I offer my not insignificant skills."**

**"I am Lord Apophis's queen! That pleasure is for him to grant me!"**

**"Do not be ridiculous! You do not want him! If you did, you would be sharing his bed, instead of staying in your own chambers. It is a dangerous game you are playing, and for it to succeed you need Apophis completely enamoured with you. He may be so now, but to keep him that way you need skills. Skills that you do not have, but I can teach you. Let me come with you, and I will bring you much pleasure. I assure you, this host was chosen not just for his looks, but also for the size of his manhood."**

~How do we get this ridiculous idiot to leave?! He creeps me out!~

~ **Shh, I need to concentrate!~** Jilinet frowns and tries to squeeze by Karte.  **"Your words are dangerous! Treasonous, even! You are Apophis's ally, you should not covet his queen! Leave now, and I shall tell no one of this!"**

Suddenly Karte grabs us and kiss us. The kiss is brutal and dominating, not pleasant at all. He force his hands under our clothing, and squeeze a breast. He is keeping us in a strong grip, meaning we cannot move. He press us against the wall and slip a hand down between my legs, pushing the dress aside and rubbing my clit hard, pressing a finger between my folds. " **Admit it! You want me! You want my huge cock pounding into you!"**

~It hurts! Make him stop! Or give me control so I can kick him and his precious cock!~

" **Let go of me, _now_! Or I will tell Apophis!"**  Jilinet hisses. She gets our left hand free - the one with the ribbon device - and activates the weapon. " **Let go now - or you will get a taste of this!"**

" **You would never dare! Apophis would not believe you - he would believe me! One of his greatest allies!"**

Jilinet lets energy ribbons spring from the hand device, hitting him on his ass. " **I assure you, I would dare!"**

Karte jumps back, flashing his eyes furiously. " **Bitch! I will get you for this! I promise you, you will only be safe here at the palace! If I ever catch you outside, unprotected, I will throw you in a deep dark hole and keep you there, make you my sex slave! Make you beg for me!"**  He turns and leaves, stalking off.

I mentally shake my head. ~The combination of delusion, self-importance, and sheer madness is staggering.~

~ **Yes, it is far too common among the Goa'uld, unfortunately. Not only that, but it is getting worse, I believe.~**

Worse? What do you mean?~

~ **It is not accepted by the Council, but several of the operatives have noticed it. Many of the System Lords - mostly the major ones, but also the minor sometimes - are becoming even more powerhungry and unstable. Jolinar thought it was the long-term effect of sarcophagus use, and I must admit I tend to agree.~**

Jilinet has walked us to our chambers, and slammed the door, locking it after us.

~Are we safe in here?~

~ **We are safe. Everywhere in the palace, and probably outside too. Despite Karte's staggering, he has little force to put behind his words. He would never dare abducting us or harming us. Apophis would find out and hunt him down - and then he would be the one ending up in a deep dark hole. If he was lucky.~** **  
**

~He won't try again later? When we've gone to sleep?~

~ **No, we will lock the door, of course, but he would not try anything now. Apophis has no doubt made sure there are many sex slaves ready for his guests, so there will be enough for him to fuck. Karte will never be our friend, though, and we should certainly be carefully never to get in a situation where he can control us in any way.~**

* * *

After having relaxed and gotten our nerves to calm down - and taking a bath to wash off the feeling of Karte's hands on our body - we have changed to a less revealing outfit, and put on a robe. It is fairly late now, and the palace is quiet. Apophis, his underlings, and his guests have with-drawn to their rooms, together with some unfortunate slavegirls.

~ **Now is an excellent time to explore the palace - the human and Jaffa servants will have withdrawn to enjoy the last of the food from the celebrations, and many of the human servants will get drunk or go to sleep soon. We are unlikely to meet anyone for many hours - not until early morning, when the servants prepare for breakfast.~**

~Good. Well, let's start by going to check out the - potential - Tok'ra.~

~ **Agreed.~**  Jilinet grabs the hand device, and we sneak out. The corridors are all quiet, and the light is lowered. We hurry on to the furthest reach of the wing of the palace, then get to the door opposite the laboratory.

~No one is in there - perhaps we should take a look?~ I suggest.

~ **Not a bad idea. Even the scientist will have gone to bed, after that party.~**

Jilinet noiselessly push the door open, and sneak inside. Only the night-lights are on, and we prefer to keep it that way. The room is large, with several weird devices and machines. Tables full of experimental setups are everywhere. There is also a large computer, and several connections to it, with local displays. Also, there are three doors to other rooms - maybe as large as this, for all I know.

~Wow - it could take a long time to figure out what he is working on!~

~ **Agreed, and I will leave that to you. Since you can now read Goa'uld, you are much better suited at this than I am. You can always get what ever knowledge I have on Goa'uld technology, of course.~**  Jilinet gives me control.

~I can read Goa'uld? Awesome!~ I walk to the nearest computer outlet and reach out to it to turn it on. Just getting close to it does that. The screen is full of Goa'uld text, and I can actually read it! ~Looks like...research on propulsion?~

~ **Maybe.~**

We start going around to the various computers, tables, and machinery. This guy is really interested in a lot of things, but then I guess that is how it is to be a scientist among the Goa'uld. I find an experiment on bettering shields, one on increasing the power of weapons - staff cannons, and one on what seems to be part of a Tollan device - the one where you can go through walls! That one is worrisome.

There are several other, more or less interesting experiments - and then I find one that is  _really_  interesting. ~Oh, my god! He is the one that created zatarcs! Or the technology to do so at least! I wonder if we can get enough information from this to cure people - or to at least get better at detecting them!~ I feel a bottomless pain, thinking of Martouf and Lantash. Shot - by me - killed as zatarcs.

I feel much the same from Jilinet - she was Jolinar's rival, after all, so I am not surprised. Her pain is quickly joined by fury. ~ **I will kill Apophis and his scientist for what he did! I may have to go through with this mission, but some day vengeance will be mine!~**

~I agree. We will get them for this, even if it is the last thing we do... but right now we need to focus on this damn mission! I wonder if we can copy off all this research and send it to the Tok'ra?~

Jilinet pulls herself together, and manages to answer calmly - or mostly calmly, there is a cold fury under her words. ~ **Yes, he will likely not miss an empty data crystal. Let us copy as much as we can - quickly.~**

We begin doing just that, and the data are transferring when I notice something else. ~Jilinet! Look! This research...~

~ **He has found a way to transform an ordinary symbiote to a queen?~**  She is silent for a few moments. ~ **This research can save the Tok'ra!~**

~Yes...and this is why he needs you. The symbiote must be in a female, pregnant host, carrying a harsesis child. Only then will the treatment work.~

~ **Then we will get infinitely more from this than expected. The Tok'ra will get a queen. There is even more reason now to go through with this mission. With this reward ahead of us, what we need to do seems unimportant. I will gladly allow Apophis to ravish me for years, and carry his children, if it just means getting the Tok'ra a queen!~**


	9. Chapter 9

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We have copied much of the research, including the very important one on how to create a symbiote queen.

If all goes well, Jilinet will be a queen! This is so strange to think of! It is wonderful for the Tok'ra, and I am very happy they will no longer be a dying race.

For myself... I don't really know how I feel about - perhaps - becoming host to a queen... with all that entails. That is not something I need to worry about yet, though, so I decide to push that aside for now. There are more immediate concerns.

We decide we have spent enough time checking out the research this Goa'uld scientist is working on. We cannot risk being caught now, not with this information. We must first get it to the Tok'ra, before doing anything else!

* * *

We make it back to our chambers, then go to the secret room where we have hidden an encrypted communicator and a small portable computer that we brought from the Tok'ra. The computer is only to be used under the most dire circumstances, or for extremely important or urgent information.

The possibility of getting the Tok'ra a new queen must  _certainly_  qualify as important enough to risk a small danger of being discovered. We both agree on that.

Jilinet fires up the communicator, and when they have acknowledged in the other end, she tells them to be ready to record a data stream. She then connects the small computer to the communicator, plugs in the data crystal with the data on, and when the Tok'ra acknowledge they are ready to receive, she clicks 'send'.

~ **That will take a long time to send, since it encrypts everything heavily and attempts to send a little at a time at random intervals, preferably when the data stream can be masked by other disturbances, which it can detect. Like when Apophis receives or sends communications as well. It will hide with those.~**

~But it's night and he is... I don't know, asleep, in his sarc, or with some of those female slaves...~

**~Yes. However, as a system lord, there will be many messages coming in and going out, even when he is asleep. His servants will be answering some things that have easy answers not requiring his personal response, and they will be sending out messages for him as well. Perhaps ordering various goods. Since not all planets follow the same night/day cycle, the messages arrive at all times.~**

~Of course. That makes sense.~

~ **It is not yet that late, and we can do nothing about the speed of the data transmission. We could go and check out the prisoner, if you want?~**

Sure, we can do that.~

To be honest, I'm not that interested right now. Or...I'm interested, but I think I've got more than enough excitement for one night. On the other hand, there is not likely to be a better opportunity for a long time, so... we should go check it out.

* * *

Again we met no one in the corridors. We pass the place where we had met Karte, and there is a small piece of cloth.

~What is that?~ I wonder.

Jilinet picks it up. ~ **Part of Karte's robe. We probably tore it when fighting him.~**  She pockets it.

~Why would you keep that?~

~ **You never know when it might come in handy.~**

We walk on through the corridors. All is quiet - except for the occasional, very unsettling, scream that comes from the quarters of the visiting Goa'uld. Fortunately, they are mostly too far away, but near the turn-off of the corridor that leads to the scientists labs and to the stairs to the cell block, they can be heard.

I shudder, and push the thought of what is happening to the slaves and slavegirls away.

~Jilinet... why have they put the scientist's labs just beside the door to the stairs down to the cells? Isn't that a bit strange?~

~ **I have not seen it done before, that is true, but while it could be a coincidence, I suspect there is a good reason for it. Most likely the scientist had need of some...test subjects, from time to time, and then it was useful to have the cell block nearby.~**

That sounds really ominous! Do you think he's done any experiments on the prisoner that's down there right now?~

~ **Probably not...unless he is still working on refining his zatarc-programming. That could be one reason for keeping a Tok'ra prisoner, I suppose.** ~ Jilinet frowns. ~ **Actually, now you mention it...the cell with the prisoner in was immediately under one of the large apparatuses in the lab. That's probably a coincidence, though.** ~

~Let's...check out that machine first, shall we?~ I suggest. We are just outside the door to the lab anyway.

Jilinet sighs, then nods. ~ **Yes, agreed.~**

* * *

~ **You are sure it is just creating a stasis field?~**

~Yes... if I understand it correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do, then that is what it does.~ I look at the readout on the display once more, then check out the computer just beside the machine. ~Looks like it's actually keeping a stasis field in the cell below. That's odd...no mention of any experiments done on the prisoner, though. Why would they have a stasis field for the cell?~

~ **I have no idea. The machine is also running, so I am guessing the field is active. We should go check it out. The cell, I mean.~**

* * *

Soon we are standing before the door to the prison cell that is occupied. The door is locked, but with a special lock. It can be opened by someone with a key -  _or_  by someone with naquadah in the blood, in which case you just need to touch it the right place. Weird.

~ **I have seen that done before. It is not all that unusual.~**  Jilinet insists.

She touches the lock in the right way, and it unlocks. We open the door. As soon as we step inside we can hear the faint humming from a stasis field. The light comes on as we step closer to the end of the room where the prisoner is still lying on a bench of some kind.

He is enveloped by the stasis field, but he is completely naked. We both gasp as we see his face.

~Martouf? It is  _Martouf_? How can that be? Why?~

Jilinet just stares at him for a moment, then stretches out a hand and touches the stasis field. ~ **I...I do not know.~**

~Can we go into the field and examine him?~ I frown. ~He looks like he still has the wounds from when...when we shot him. As zatarc. It looks worse, though.~ I feel as if my heart is getting squeezed.

~ **We...cannot go in there. If we succeeded in entering, we would become unconscious. We, too, would be in stasis.~** **  
**

~Of course.~ I realize, still staring at Martouf. I can feel tears running down my face. I don't know if they are mine or Jilinet's, but she is in control. The emotions from both of us are powerful, though. Such pain.

~ **Anise removed the metal fragments...the bullets, from your projectile weapons. That is why the wounds seems worse. She barely started healing them, though, and Lantash also was not allowed to do so yet, but was kept unconscious...until a decision could be made.~**

~I can sense Lantash, but the signal is weaker than I would have thought.~

~ **Yes, our blood still react with the naquadah in his, whether in stasis or not, but he is unconscious, and likely weakened, which means the energy signature is low.~**

Decision...they were kept in stasis on the Tok'ra base?~

~ **Yes, Anise and some others wanted to let Lantash heal Martouf, and help with a healing device. Others - Ren'al mainly - wanted to remove Lantash and examine Martouf's brain. She argued that it was too dangerous to risk Lantash's life, and that an autopsy needed to be done so we could learn about the zatarc programming. Then we were suddenly told Martouf's relatives had come for his body and taken it, and Lantash with it. That they were both dead and buried.~**

~I doubt Martouf's relatives would know where to find him - or even that he did not die or become a Goa'uld host when he was taken from his home world twenty years or so ago!~

~ **Yes, that is true, and I did not believe them. Others also did not, but what could we do? That was the information we got, and Ren'al is an important member of the Council. She has many followers.~**

~Could she been in league with Apophis?~

~ **Probably not...but she may be covering up incompetence, and she is more ambitious than is good. She tend to feel the end justifies the means - any means.** ~

~Tanith, maybe?~

~ **Possibly. I do not know too much of what has happened in the tunnels the last few weeks before taking you as host. I was in a tank, as you may have been told, and was only informed of some things.~**

~We need to save Martouf and Lantash! A sarcophagus can heal them, right?~

~ **We do not use the sarcophagus, and besides, how would you get them to it? Where would we hide them?~**

~What will Apophis do with him? Why is he still in here? In stasis?~

~ **Probably...the scientist wishes to examine him to learn the effect of the zatarc-programming. That could be why he is here and still mortally injured and in stasis. Then, afterwards, Apophis may have him healed in a sarcophagus, if possible, unless the injuries from the examination proves too great, and then 'interrogate' him.~**

~You mean torture him! The damn scientists will cut in his brain to look at the result of his handiwork, and then they'll see if the sarc can still fix him up! If it succeeds, Apophis will have him tortured for information...  _endlessly,_ until they go mad! No, I will not permit that!~ I 'scream'.

~ **I do not enjoy the thought either, you know how I feel for them! Also, I would not want that for anyone! Do you not realize I would want to save them as much as you? But we cannot risk it!~**

~Yes we can! We turn off the stasis field, carry him to the sarcophagus, and then hide him in the secret room in our quarters. You did say Apophis didn't know about that!~

~ **True, but I am not certain the sarcophagus will have time to heal this many injuries in time...not before everyone in the palace starts waking up...~**

~How long before that happens? The servants won't be interested about what happens with the sarcophagus - we get Martouf some servant's clothing, and then sneak him to our room. Please?~ I almost beg her.

Jilinet thinks it over for a long time. ~ **Yes.~**  She finally says. ~ **We will try that.~**


	10. Chapter 10

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: sexual situations, attempted rape

* * *

Sam POV

We went to the lab, turned off the stasis field, then hurried down and grabbed Martouf/Lantash. He is alive, but barely - Lantash must be keeping Martouf alive.

We carry them to the sarcophagus room, and to our great relief and almost surprise, we encounter no one on the way. I place Martouf/Lantash in the sarcophagus, and give them a last look before it closes over them.

Now all we can do is wait. Wait and hope that the sarcophagus heals Martouf/Lantash before anyone discovers them.

Meanwhile, we go to change into clothing that is not bloody, and Jilinet takes care to disintegrate all traces of the bloody clothing.

Jilinet remembers and removes the piece of clothing that was torn from Karte's clothing first, before disintegrating our bloodied clothes.

~Why do you hang on to that torn off piece of cloth?~ I wonder, too stressed about Martouf and Lantash to think clearly.

~ **I intend to use it to cast the blame on Karte, for 'abducting the prisoner'. It may even work, and save us all!~**

~Oh...~ I realize. ~You'll put it in the prison?~

~ **No, in the lab, near the machine that turns off the stasis. Come, we should go and make it look like he has copied some research too.~**

We hurry back to the lab, on the way managing to find some clothing that is suitable for a servant. It is now early morning, and the servants have certainly started work in the kitchen and such. It will be a while before the Goa'uld wake up, though, especially after that party!

* * *

~ **I think that will work!~**  Jilinet observes, pleased.

She has copied some data - mostly defense research, but also some other - to a data crystal. Back home in the secret room,  _our_ data crystal is still having it's data encrypted and sent, but soon all will have been sent off to the Tok'ra.

This crystal we must somehow plant on Karte, I just don't know how.

~Ah, you have made it look like he ripped his clothes on the machine...~ I observe, when Jilinet places the piece of cloth near a sharp edge.

~ **Yes...and as for planting the crystal on Karte or in his room...well, we could go visit him and pretend we have reconsidered and wants to feel his big shaft ramming into us... or whatever it was he was offering us...~**

~I guess that would work, I just don't know how to avoid that particular scenario happening...~

~ **No, I do not think we would be able to avoid mating with him, that is true, but if that is what it takes to save Martouf and Lantash - and get the Tok'ra a queen - then that is a small price to pay. See it as training to mate with Apophis without showing him our disgust.~**

~Yuck.~ I think of what Jolinar had to do to escape Netu, and realize there are some unpleasant things you have to do in order to handle undercover work as a Tok'ra!

~ **I believe all has been set up here. We should go and see if the sarcophagus has finished healing Martouf and Lantash. It is morning now, and the Goa'uld scientist could come soon.~**

* * *

As we run back to the sarcophagus room through the thankfully empty corridors, I suddenly think of something. ~Jilinet, will Martouf and Lantash still be zatarcs when they are healed?~

~ **No, that part of the programming is probably gone - along with the memories from the period starting immediately before the zatarc programming was introduced in them, and forward.**

~So they will remember nothing of what has happened since... at least a week before the treaty-signing, and until they were shot? I think Anise felt it had been about a week before the signing that Martouf/Lantash must have been made zatarcs.~

~ **Yes, that is how I believe it will be. It sounded that way from what we looked at also, in Apophis's scientist's notes.~**

~You're right. It did. So they will be fine, having just lost the memories of a week or so.~ I feel immensely relieved.

* * *

We step into the sarcophagus room. The sarcophagus is still working - I had really hoped it was finished, but not yet.

~What do we do now?~

~ **We wait. I am not sure it is safe to wait in here, though. Perhaps we can find a window place nearby where we can stand and pretend to enjoy the morning sun?~**

We step outside the room and look around. We have only just decided on where to go, when to our fear we hear an unwelcome voice behind us.

" **Trinella. I see you are up early. What an interesting style you have chosen to dress in..."**

Jilinet spins around and looks directly at Karte, who is looking at us with malice and lust. " **I am taking a morning walk, and how I, Apophis's queen, choses to dress is none of your business!"**

" **You are dressed like the slut you are! Did you go to enjoy the cock of some slave? Perhaps I should have Apophis's scientist examine you, and see if you have the juices of a slave in your channel."**

I realize we are wearing only a thin night slip, with a robe over, and a pair of soft shoes, but still, his words are insolent!

" **Silence! Or I _will_  have Apophis called! What are  _you_  doing here? So close to Lord Apophis's sarcophagus room?"**

" **Is that perhaps why you are here? I know some use it for an extra rush before pleasure!"**  Karte grins evilly, and ogles us. " **No matter, you are here, and so am I! I will take my pleasure from you, and then we will both have reason to keep silent to Apophis!"**  He laughs hoarsely and steps towards us.

 **"Stay back!"**  Jilinet insists, taking a step back, then another.

Soon we are entering the sarcophagus room again, where the servant's clothing is lying, waiting for Martouf and Lantash. And the sarcophagus is running. All very suspicious, if Karte notices. We withdraw to the back of the room.

" **Come here..."** Karte says, loosening his clothing in anticipation of raping us.

" **Never!"**  Jilinet insists.

Karte grabs hold of us and starts ripping our clothing. Jilinet fights him as well as she can, but Karte is very strong, and we have been backed up in a corner where we cannot easily fight.

We fight him, desperately, for several minutes, when suddenly we hear an angry snarl and Karte is pulled away from us.

Looking up, we see that the sarcophagus has opened, and a naked Lantash is hitting Karte, furiously. Karte had not been expecting the attack, and has no chance against Lantash. Soon Karte is lying on the floor, unmoving.

Lantash grabs a nearby chair and breaks it over Karte's head, just for good measure, before turning towards us.

I swallow as I see him. He is completely healed - and completely naked. He is glorious, and he has just saved us from Karte.

Jilinet gives me control and I throw myself in the arms of Lantash, who embrace me, somewhat dazed. It is clear he is confused about what is going on - and he knows I am a host as well, so he must worry if I am Tok'ra or Goa'uld.

There will be much to explain, but right now we are in a hurry, and Jilinet reminds me after a few moments, where we have both enjoyed being held very hard by a very much alive and healthy Lantash and Martouf.

I pull back a little, and look up at him. "Thank you, Lantash... and..." I wipe a tear from my eyes. "It is so good to see you alive and well again..." Unable to stop myself, I run a hand down his chest. "Completely healed..."

" **I... don't remember how I got here..."** He frowns. " **And you are a host! Samantha...or whatever Goa'uld is pretending to be her!"**

"No, Lantash, I am Tok'ra now. Much has happened, and we'll tell you all, but not right now. You need to get dressed..." I grin. "As good as you look naked, it's probably not a good idea for you to walk around like that - and it's cold, isn't it? I have some clothes over here. We need to hide you, and quickly - and then we need to come up with a plan..." I remember the crystal, and quickly stuff it into Karte's pocket.

Still confused, Lantash nods and allows me to push the servant's clothes into his hands. He dresses, without asking questions, and follows me out of the room. A few servants have arrived, and hurries back several steps when they see us. I am probably pretty disheveled looking after Karte tried to rape me.

Jilinet takes control and speaks to them. " **Get Lord Apophis. Quickly! Lord Karte was misusing Lord Apophis's sarcophagus, and when I confronted him he attacked me and attempted to rape me! Fortunately, this servant saved me. I will go change now!"**  Jilinet marches off, with Martouf/Lantash following, a very suspicious and confused look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We reach our quarters, and the moment we are inside with the door closed behind us, Lantash turn to us and grab hold of both our hands, hard. He push us up against the wall and look at us, a suspicious and hard look on his face.

" **Now you will explain yourself! You claim to be Tok'ra! That is something you will have to prove! What is your name? You will also inform me why we are here, in what is apparently Apophis's palace!"**

Jilinet sigh, and nods. " **I realize this will be hard to understand, but months have passed since last you remember. I am Jilinet."**

 **"Jilinet?"**  Lantash looks closely at us. " **During the mission to Kwarta, we were trapped in a barn, with Jaffa searching outside. What happened there that no one else knows?"**

 **"Really? That story?** " Jilinet nods. " **I suppose it will work as something to prove who I am. Given that I have access to Jolinar's memories, not much else will. No matter. We kissed, but nothing more happened. You controlled yourself and pulled back, because you were already with Jolinar. Neither your host, nor Jolinar's host, wanted a relationship with six participants. You had chosen Jolinar as the one you would be with. You even made me promise never to tell her. I never did."**

 **"True. That is what happened."**  Lantash sighed. " **You are Jilinet."**

~You kissed Lantash and Martouf?~

~ **Only Lantash - and his then-host Tokim. It was long before Martouf became Lantash's host. Indeed, long before Martouf was born.~**

~Right.~

" **How did Samantha come to be your host? Why? Was she wounded? I was not even aware you were back in the tunnels."**

**"I returned about two weeks before the signing of the Tau'ri-Tok'ra treaty. For...various reasons, I left almost immediately again. My host was mortally wounded the day after I left on that mission. I made it back to base, but the healers could not save my dear host Sawka. I was placed in a tank, until this mission came up."**

**"And what is 'this mission'? It would seem we both volunteered for it? Why would Samantha agree to be a host for it? Is it truly that important? Why had Martouf and I been killed? Are we undercover as Goa'uld? No...you said we are a servant, did you not? Why are we here then? Are we in danger? Why doesn't we remember anything that's happened these past months?"** He looks frustrated. " **Were our heads injured? But even so, there should have been something in my genetic memory!"**

" **So many questions!"** Jilinet sighs. " **You are as** **impatient as always, Lantash. It is really a long story, and I _must_  go and talk to Apophis who will have been warned by now. We do not want him coming here. We need to change to different clothing first. Please, there is a place where you can hide. I will show you. When Samantha and I return, we will answer all your questions."** She went and moved the table so she could open the secret door to the hidden room. She then bows her head and gives me control.

"Come, Lantash." I smile at him. All I want is throw my arms around him and kiss him!

He smiles back at me, though he still looks confused. " **Of course, Samantha."** **  
**

We go into the secret room. "We found this room a couple days ago. It is not known by Apophis. You are safe here. There _is_  a secret passage to the outside, but you cannot get through the Stargate, so it's better if you stay here. We'll get back as soon as possible, and then we'll talk."

Lantash nods. " **Understood. We will wait for your return - and an explanation."**

* * *

After a quick bath and change of clothes, we hurry out of our chambers. Just as we close the door behind us, a servant appears at the end of the corridor to our rooms.

"Queen Trinella, Lord Apophis is awaiting you."

" **Take me to him!"**

The servants nods, always with the slightly scared expression they seem to have all the time around Goa'uld.

* * *

" **Lord Apophis!"**  Jilinet bows deeply, smiling ingratiatingly at Apophis. " **I feel safer now."**

He gets a pleased expression. " **You are always safe with me!"**  He frowns. " **To think that the _despicable_  Karte betrays me in my own home!"** **  
**

 **"Yes, he...he tried to make me give him what only my Lord Apophis should be allowed to take."**  Jilinet looks demurely down.

Apophis nods, a furious expression on his face. " **Unforgiveable! As if that was not enough, he also attempted to _steal_  my research!"**

**"What do you mean, my Lord?"**

**"A data crystal was found in his pocket! My scientists, Tikon, has is still examining it, but it seems to contain copies of almost all the important research! Tikon also found a piece of cloth that had been torn from Karte's robe, in his laboratory. One of Karte's robes - the one he wore yesterday - was found to miss that piece of cloth!"**

**"This is horrible! My Lord, he was your ally! That he would betray you like this!"**  Jilinet pretends to be shocked. She is a great actor! " **What will you do to him? Is he dead?"**

" **He is mortally wounded, and has not regained consciousness, nor will he likely do so, unless placed in the sarcophagus. I have not yet decided if I will do so or not. Healing him would mean giving me the opportunity of interrogating him, to find out if he has betrayed me in other ways, find out if someone is involved but him, if he works for another Goa'uld...it would also mean I could torture him to death a number of times. I have several ideas, which would sadly not even begin to match his crime!"**

" **I sadly know little of politics, my Lord."** Jilinet bats her eyes. " **All I can say that he had threatened me last night as well, but left me alone when I told him I would talk to you. I would have done so immediately, but I did not wish to interrupt you. I wanted to let you have your pleasure with the slaves, of course. I though...foolishly...that he would not dare try again, but then this morning..."**  Jilinet shakes her head. " **Silly me had woken up with a desire for fresh air. I took only a thin robe over my night slip, thinking no one would be awake yet. Then...I noticed someone was in the sarcophagus room. I thought...I do not know, I decided to see, if it was perhaps my Lord... however, it was not. It was Karte, and when he saw me, he assaulted me."**

**"Horrible! But it was foolish of you to wait, Trinella! You must never again wait! Always contact me immediately! Karte could have harmed you greatly!"**

**"He said such horrible things!"**  Jilinet lets a tear fall. " **That...that I would willingly give myself to him. That you...that you would not be able to give me what I needed. That his...his manhood was so much larger than yours... He said...he said..."** Jilinet pretends to cry fully.

It was a while before Apophis could talk. " **The crimes of Karte are greater than I could ever imagine! I do not know what he wanted in the sarcophagus room, perhaps only to use the sarcophagus to regain his strength faster, after a night of depravity! This settles it! He will be revived, but only to be tortured to death! I will not even listen to what lies he has to say!"**

 **"Thank you, my Lord! It is most thoughtful! I am so lucky I have you!"** Jilinet smiles through tears at Apophis.

" **It was fortunate that servant saved you. Perhaps I should reward him! Can you describe him?"**

Jilinet pretends to think it over, then slowly shakes her head. " **I am so sorry, my Lord, but I was greatly shaken by the experience. The servant left after escorting me from the room, and I did not look closely at him. I can only say he is young, and quite pale, I think."**

**"Think nothing more of it! He did no more than he should be expected to, and no servant needs a reward for that!"**

Jilinet nods. " **If my Lord does not require anything further from me, I would like to return to my chambers. I would also like to eat there today, at least lunch. This experience has shaken me so badly that I need to lie down for some time."**

**"Understandable. Take all the time you need."**


	12. Chapter 12

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We hurry back to our quarters, in order to talk to Martouf and Lantash, and explain things for them. On the way, we pass a servant, and we order some food from them, which they promises to bring quickly.

Back in our quarters, we sit down and try to collect our thoughts. We must wait until the servants have brought the food, before we open the door to the secret rooms, of course.

It is not much more than half an hour before there is a knock on the door.

" **Enter."**  Jilinet calls out, and several nervous servants open the door and enter the room, carrying trays with food. " **Place it on the table over there."**  She points.

"Yes, queen Trinella." They bow deeply and quickly arrange the food. "Do you require anything else?"

" **I will call you if I need anything else. You will leave me alone until then!"**

"Of course, my queen."

The servants flee the room, and Jilinet goes to the door and locks it after them, then draw a deep breath of relief.

~Is it safe to let Martouf and Lantash out of the secret room?~

~ **Yes, I believe it is. The servants will not bother us, and neither will Apophis.~**

~Great, then let's let them out - they're probably hungrier than I am.~

Jilinet goes to move the table, and opens the secret door. " **You can come out from in there now. It is safe."**

Martouf/Lantash appear, with an apprehensive look still on their face. " **No one will interrupt us here?"**  Lantash asks.

" **No, the servants will not return until I call them, and Apophis believes I need to rest after the unpleasant experience with Karte. Thank you for the help, by the way."**

 **"Of course. I am relieved I was there."**  Lantash frowns. " **Will Karte be a problem?"**

**"No, Apophis will not interrogate him, only have him revived and tortured to death, as punishment."**

Lantash nods. " **That is not normally anything I would want on my worst enemy, but the thought of anyone hurting Samantha... or you, Jilinet..."**

 **"Do not worry. We are fine."**  Jilinet smiles reassuringly. " **Do you want something to eat? I am fairly hungry, and you must be more so."**

**"I am, in fact, but I am more interested in an explanation."**

**"Sit, eat, then we can explain meanwhile."**

**"All right. I will."**

We sit down at the table, and eat of the food which is truly delicious. Of course, there is only one large plate, as they only anticipated Jilinet eating of it, but there is also a smaller plate for the appetizer, so we make do.

When we have eaten enough to no longer be hungry, we move to the couch, and Jilinet begins her explanation.

" **First, I think I should tell you why Samantha and I are here - and then I will tell you what I know about why _you_  are here."**

**"So we are not sent on this mission together?"**

**"No. You...were... missing, I suppose. Thought dead."**

**"Dead? Missing?"** Lantash looks deeply confused. " **Well, carry on with your explanations. I do not understand why I do not remember anything about all of this, but it is deeply worrying."**

 **"It will all be clear soon, do not worry."** Jilinet takes a deep breath. " **As I told you earlier, I** **returned to my base about two weeks before the signing of the Tau'ri-Tok'ra treaty. I left almost immediately again, and on that mission my host was mortally wounded. It happened the day after I left on that mission, in fact. I only just made it back to base, but the healers could not save my dear host Sawka. I was placed in a tank."**

**"Yes, you told me all that."**

Jilinet nods. " **Yes. Then this mission came up. Apophis was growing too strong, and the Tok'ra had learned that he was going to become even stronger. He had gained the cooperation of a Goa'uld queen - or so we thought - and he would not only use her to create symbiotes for his Jaffa armies, but also to create a harcesis. Something he has attempted before, as you know."**

**"Yes. Shifu, I believe the child is called."**

**"Indeed. For all Apophis knows, Heru'ur stole that child, though in reality he is hidden away on Kheb. That is of no consequence right now. What matters is that Apophis needed a host for his queen, and the Tok'ra needed an agent inside. Anise concocted a daring scheme, which would switch the Goa'uld symbiote for a Tok'ra symbiote - and the host would be a Tau'ri, which he would want for her Tok'ra genetic memory in her eggs."**

**"Samantha. Anise's plan means letting Apophis have Samantha as his queen? Risking her life? Letting the disgusting Goa'uld mate with her? Risking something going wrong and she could have become host to a Goa'uld instead?"**  Lantash looks furious. " **How could she make such a plan? Why would Samantha agree to it?"**

Jilinet bows her head, and gives me control. I smile at Lantash.

"You're right. That is precisely Anise's plan, and I'll admit to have been more than a little apprehensive about it. However, there wasn't really any other choice. I know there was a risk that I would become host to a Goa'uld instead, but the Tok'ra had everything under control, and got the symbiote switched in the Jaffa, just before the... hosting ceremony. The Tok'ra - and the Tau'ri - now have an agent inside, which can report safely for the next many months."

" **You will be Apophis's queen, and carry his child?"**  Lantash looks at me, disbelief clear on his face.

"It's not something I look forward to, no, but we couldn't risk Apophis getting a queen, and there was no other way of getting an operative inside."

Lantash shakes his head. " **There is nothing about that plan that I like!"** He frowns. " **And what will happen when... the child is born, and Apophis's queen is expected to spawn symbiotes?"**

"We...intended to escape before that, but it turns out the symbiote he was going to make his queen, is not an actual queen. A breeding queen, I mean."

**"What then?"**

**"** An ordinary symbiote. We were confused - until we searched Apophis's scientist's lab, late yesterday evening, and found that he had found a way to create a queen symbiote from an ordinary symbiote!"

Lantash is silent for a while. " **Is that true? Does that mean Jilinet will become a queen?"**

"Yes, and you must admit  _that_  makes up for anything else!"

Lantash nods.  **"It does."**  He smiles. " **If the Tok'ra gets a queen... that would be wonderful!"** **  
**

"We found much other interesting research, which I'll be happy to tell you about later - I guess we'll have time enough to talk, because I don't think you can safely escape before we do. I think the only way off through the Stargate will be shooting some Jaffa, and then Apophis will be suspicious and search the palace. And find the secret rooms and... that would not be good."

**"I agree. Martouf and I will remain here in these rooms until we can flee together. Then we will also be able to help you, should it be necessary, and you are captured."**

I nod. "I agree."

" **So...how come I do not remember anything about how I got here? Why was I not told anything about this plan? You say that I was thought dead? Missing?"**

"Yes." I look down, again feeling the sadness I felt then. I look up, and swallow as I drink in the fact that he is alive and well, and sitting here beside me. "It was horrible! On the mission you were on shortly before the treaty between the Tok'ra and Earth were to be signed, you were made a zatarc. Do you remember what a zatarc is?"

" **I do. It is Anise's theory about why some of our people have become crazy, tried to kill others, and then committed suicide."**

I nod. "Yes, exactly. Several zatarcs were found, and it turned out you and Martouf were zatarcs too. We didn't know, though, not until your programming activated and you tried to kill the US president. You fought the programming long enough for us to... stop you." I swallow. "To... shoot you. Kill you, I thought. I...fired at you...a second shot with a zat...I was sure..." I can't stop a sob from escaping. "I thought I had killed you."

Lantash puts an arm around me to comfort me. " **Do not worry, Samantha. Whatever happened then, I am alive and well now. Martouf and I both are."**

"I'm more grateful for that than you can ever imagine!" I say, my voice still shaky. Taking a deep breath, I starts to explain everything that has happened.


	13. Chapter 13

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

After I have finished explaining eveything, Martouf and Lantash are quiet for some time. A long time, in fact - I suspect they are talking together.

Jilinet and I can't stop stealing glances at them while they are discussing - they are so attractive and sweet, and it still seems an actual miracle to have them back!

Lantash - or perhaps Martouf, I am not yet able to tell the difference - looks up and at me. I guess they have talked over the information and allowed it all to sink in.

"Samantha..." Martouf takes my hands. "We are truly sorry for all that has happened, and we both wish we had not asked you to shoot us back then, but from what we understand - we cannot remember it - there was no other choice, and no one we trusted as much."

"I understand. It would have been painful no matter what, but I can't deny that I have seen myself shoot you many many times since then. You dying is a recurring nightmare of mine..." I look down, and feel Jilinet give me a hug.

Martouf nods and squeezes my hands. "I understand... Samantha, how do you feel about being a host?"

I smile wryly. "I think the point is moot - we are fully blended. Not only that, but if this mission succeeds, then Jilinet will be a queen. If I understand correctly, they are hard to remove, at least without killing either host or symbiote - or both."

"That is true, but the question remains - how do you feel about being a host?"

I think about it, and I feel Jilinet's apprehension. ~I don't regret anything, Jilinet. I may not have chosen this otherwise, but now when I am a host, I don't regret it. I would miss you if you weren't there.~ I look up and at Martouf. "I am fine with it. I have no regrets. It's weird - if you had asked me before, I would have said I didn't think I wanted to be a host again, but now I find that I...like it. I like Jilinet, and having someone there all the time. Someone to talk to. I think my fear was mostly that I would lost myself, that I would hate having someone who could read my every thought, but it is not like that at all. I trust her. Yes, I know you know how it is." I smile at Martouf.

"Indeed I do. I cannot imagine life without Lantash. I would not want to. He is much more than a friend, much more than anyone else could ever be."

I nod, understanding. "Yes. I have not been a host for long, but I understand what you say."

"Samantha, there is another thing. Lantash and I are not comfortable with this mission of yours. We do understand the importance of it, but it is  _highly_  dangerous. If Apophis should even suspect you, in any way, then you would be killed - in ways too horrible to imagine. As...close as you are going to have to be to him, it is very very dangerous. It will be almost impossible to avoid him suspecting. It is not a type of mission that has often succeeded, pretending to be the...consort, of a system lord."

He grimaces when he says the word consort.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but the mission is important - not only because we will get important information that no one else can get, from a system lord who are becoming much too powerful, but also because the Tok'ra will get a queen from this."

Martouf takes a deep breath and still does not look happy. He nods. "Getting a queen would be wonderful, and Lantash and I agree that...any danger is worth that possibility. That does not change that we are not comfortable with you taking such a risk. It was wrong of Anise to ask you." He is quiet for a moment. "More than that...we must admit...we do not enjoy the thought of Apophis... _ravishing_  you."

"I don't like that any more than you do, but there is no other choice." I suddenly, on impulse, lean towards him and he wraps his arms around me. "Oh, Martouf, I really wish there was another way!"

"We will remain here with you, until we can flee together...Samantha...Lantash suggests that you could pretend to have the child with Apophis..."

I shake my head. "His scientist will check for pregnancy, I am sure - beside, whatever it is he needs to do to make Jilinet a queen, requires me to be pregnant."

Martouf nods. "Yes, but if we flee before the child is born, then Apophis would not know if it had a different father. I do not believe he would check for that. That way the child would not have to have Goa'uld genetic memory, at least. It is one less innocent that needs to suffer in all of this."

"No...neither do Jilinet, and we  _did_  discuss it, but we dropped the idea. Whatever slave we took to our bed would know - and even if he didn't tell Apophis, he might boost, or tell when he was drunk. No, we cannot risk that."

~ **Martouf and Lantash.~**  Jilinet's voice speaks in my mind.

~What?~ I frown. Then I realize waht she means. ~Oh.~ I blush and then I look at Martouf. He has a shy expression, which tells me that he and Lantash was thinking of the same. "Um, Jilinet points out there is someone else...someone we can trust completely."

"Yes. Me." Martouf suggests.


	14. Chapter 14

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

Martouf is smiling shyly at me, and I am blushing! He has just suggested that  _he_  fathers the child that we are going to pretend it Apophis's.

I must admit I would prefer that. Much. In fact, the thought of sleeping with him is  _very_  attractive - and I can't deny that if I am to have a child, I would love it to be Martouf's.

~When were going to go to Apophis? For, um, mating...~

~ **In just under a week...I was going to time it so you ovulate then, but now I will instead manipulate your body so an egg is ready as soon as possible. Tomorrow, I would say. Then we mate with Martouf and Lantash, and when a few days later we have to go to Apophis's bed, we will already have conceived. The scientist will not notice a difference of only a few days. I will work.~**  Jilinet insists.

I can tell from her mental voice that she likes the idea of sleeping with Martouf and Lantash. A lot. That's hardly surprising, because not only are they sweet, intelligent, and very attractive, but I know that she has been in love with Lantash for centuries. Even if she tries to hide it.

~Maybe you should tell them. That you still love them, I mean.~

~ **They know I loved them before, or Lantash, at least, though I love Martouf as well. Mostly from your feelings, since I have only met him briefly before.~**

~Yes, you mentioned returning shortly before the meeting where the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri were going to sign a treaty. Why  _did_  you leave so quickly?~

Jilinet is quiet for some time. ~ **Because...well, I suppose it does not matter that you know. It was because I still loved Lantash desperately, and then I returned, to find that he was no longer mated, but that he was deeply in love...with you. I had no chance, and I could not stay and listen to him talking about you, with love in his voice.~**

I am stunned. ~Me? He loves me?~

~ **Yes! How can you not know? It is obvious to anyone!~**

~Oh.~ I smile, foolishly. ~He loves me!~

~ **Yes, and you should talk to him, because he is trying to get in contact with you, and he is looking quite nervous.~**

I return to the outside world, and look at Martouf.

"Uh...Samantha? I am sorry if the idea offends you...I just thought that..."

"Martouf! Sweet Martouf. No, the idea does not offend me. Having a child with you, I mean. I love the idea! I mean...I would much rather have a child with you than with Apophis." I smile. "I...I am very fond of you. More than fond. I..."

"Samantha, Lantash and I love you."

That quiets me. "You truly loves me? I mean, Jilinet said that she thought so, but I didn't believe that, and..."

"We love you. We have for some time." Martouf looks very seriously at me. "How do you feel for us?"

~ **Tell him! Or I will!~**

~Then I'll tell him how  _you_  feel too!~ I tease. I look at Martouf and take his hands. "I..." I take a deep breath - why am I so bad at this? "I love you - and so does Jilinet. She has for...centuries. Well, she's loved Lantash for centuries, but now she's fallen for you too, Martouf. Oh, and I love Lantash too. Both of you. I mean..." I blush at admitting all of this.

"You love me? Us?" Martouf looks very happy.

I nod. "Yes." I smile.

"And Jilinet loves us?"

"Yes, actually, that's why she left again, after only being back for a little time. Because...uh, she says because she felt it was awkward. And painful, since she loves you so much."

~ **No! Do not tell him!~**

Martouf bows his head and gives Lantash control.

" **Jilinet?"** Lantash looks closely at us. " **May I talk to Jilinet, Samantha?"**

"Of course." I dip my head and let Jilinet take control. She doesn't want to, but eventually she agrees.

" **Lantash."**  She looks at him, hesitantly.

He smiles a little. " **Do not worry, Jilinet. You know I loved you - and that I wanted both you and Jolinar."**

**"That was a long time ago."**

**"Yes. But my feelings have not changed. I loved Rosha and Jolinar. I always will. I also love Samantha - and I love you."**  He takes our hands.

Jilinet fights to keep back tears, and close her eyes for a moment. " **Dear Lantash...and Martouf. I love you so much."**

They embrace tightly.

Then someone raps at the door. Carefully, as if they are nervous. Terrified, we let go of each other, and Martouf/Lantash flees for the secret room, closing the door after them.

Fortunately, the walls are very thick, and we were not speaking loudly. There is no way the servant or whatever outside will have been able to hear us.

" **Wait a moment."**  Jilinet orders.

~Who is it, you think?~

She as silently as possibly pull the curtain before the door and push the table before it, then grabs a bathrobe and goes for the door.

~ **A servant, no doubt.~**  She unlocks and rips open the door and stares at a terrified servant outside. " **I said I did not want to be disturbed! How _dare_  you disturb me!"**

"I...I am so sorry, queen Trinella! Lord Apophis, Lord Apophis wishes to inform you...that Karte has been killed."

" **That was fast. I am displeased."**

"Apophis was furious. However, Karte is being revived, and will die again. Apophis merely...wanted to make sure you knew he is punishing Karte for his sins against you."

**"Inform Lord Apophis thank you. And now make sure I am not further disturbed until I call for anyone."**

"Of course, my queen."

The servants bows deeply and flees. Jilinet closes the door and locks it again.


	15. Chapter 15

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

" **I believe they will leave us alone now."**  Jilinet tells Martouf/Lantash, when we have let them out from the hiding place again.

"Good." Martouf throws a worried look at the door, then relaxes. "Jilinet and Samantha...are your plans truly to remain here and pretend to carry Apophis's child? To not attempt to escape for months yet?"

" **The mission we were sent on required us to remain for as long as possible, and gain information. Until we hear otherwise, that is what we will do. Particularly since Apophis's scientist is going to transform me to a queen. The Tok'ra need a queen! And now we can even do it without having to carry Apophis's child!"** Jilinet smiles at Martouf.

Martouf gets a little red in the cheeks, but recovers quickly. "The mission is dangerous. However, now Lantash and I will be here with you. Hopefully, we can help you should there be any danger."

" **Yes. So we are in agreement?"**

"We are."

" **Then we should mate tonight, tomorrow night, and the day after, to ensure conception. When I am certain that has happened, I will go Apophis's bed for as few nights as possible."**  Jilinet says.

Then she dips her head and pushes me forward, so I am now in control. Mate with Martouf and Lantash? Tonight?

That is all that goes through my head right now!

"Uh...Martouf..." I stutter.

Martouf smiles sweetly at me and takes my hands. "There are some clear advantages to this mission..." His face becomes stern. "But I must admit that I hate the idea of the danger - and the idea of you and Apophis together. That thought is repulsive. He is an evil Goa'uld System Lord!" He spits the last part.

His eyes flash as Lantash take control. " **I will kill Apophis! Somehow, I will find a way to kill him!"**

"I...that is not what the mission was. Anise won't be happy. Or the Council."

**"I care not for Anise's ideas! Or the Council's!"**

I sigh. "Neither do I, but won't it upset the power structure of the Goa'uld, or something - if someone as powerful as Apophis are killed?"

Lantash gets an unhappy look on his face.  **"Yes...still, I will find a way!"**  Then he smiles at me, and pulls me closer. " **My Samantha - and Jilinet. Martouf and I so very much look forward to tonight. We love you so much, and mating with you is something we have wanted for a very long time! I promise you we will make very sure to pleasure you as thoroughly as possible!"**

I blush deeply. "Uh, thanks, Lantash. I...that sounds great." I pull him to me and give him a warm kiss - both to hide my blushing and because I really want to kiss him.

I love him a lot, and this, being with him and Martouf, it is something I have wanted for so long. I almost don't care about the danger of the mission, if I can just be with Martouf and Lantash.

Of course, I really truly wish I wouldn't also have to sleep with Apophis...

Pushing that thought aside, I give in completely to the wonderful kiss I am sharing with Lantash. It takes my breath away, and makes me lightheaded - and makes me forgot everything else but him.

* * *

We have just gotten the food for dinner delivered to the room, when a servant appears and tells us that Apophis wants to see Trinella for dinner.

Jilinet sighs inaudibly, but tells the servant she will be there as soon as she has changed her clothes - but to leave the food, since she wants a snack now.

When the servants have left, we bring as much food as we dare to Martouf and Lantash - there is also the food in the stasis chambers in the secret room. Food for months, but it is better to save that for all the times it will be hard to sneak food to Martouf and Lantash without being discovered.

Of course, maybe we can give them valuables and they can use the secret passageway to go to the town and buy food. If they are careful, that should not be too dangerous. It is only the area near the Stargate which is heavily guarded.

With a quick kiss to Martouf and Lantash, Jilinet and I leave to have dinner with Apophis. If nothing else, this would serve as an excellent time for Jilinet to tell Apophis when we will be sharing his bed, and such.

*shudder*

* * *

It has been a long, and tiresome dinner. Finally, Jilinet decides it will be acceptable to leave. " **I shall take my leave, my Lord Apophis."** She tells him, bowing her head gracefully. " **I have had enough to eat and drink, and I still feel weary after all the... 'excitement' with Karte. I need some sleep."**  She gives him a coquettish smile. " **I need to be ready for my night of love with you later this week, my Lord."**

He smiles arrogantly. " **Of course. I quite understand. If you have heard the slavegirls talk, you will know that it is quite an experience. Something that takes a lot of energy. You will do well to be well rested."**

**"I shall look forward to the experience."**

Apophis grins lecherously. " **As for Karte - he will no longer be a concern to anyone. I decided not to revive him again. It is regrettably he died so quickly, but my rage was uncontrollable."**

 **"Understandably, my Lord. I...am grateful you have avenged his evil behaviour."** Jilinet raises. " **Good night."**

**"Good night - I shall think of you as I force my huge shaft into the screaming slavegirl tonight, and think of how you will enjoy it - and how I will enjoy it."**

**"That...that is most thoughtful."**  Jilinet says, and flees the room before Apophis gives us more unfortunate, unpleasant imagery to think of.

~How can anyone think that is a sexy thing to tell your...wife? Are you even his wife? There has been no ceremony.~ I ask, as we hurry back to our chambers... and Martouf and Lantash.

~ **He is full of himself, and an idiot like all Goa'uld, System Lords more than others. I feel sorry for his host, though hopefully he is deeply suppressed and experiences none of what Apophis does.~**

~I think he is mostly suppressed, only experiencing some, thinking it is nightmares. We...talked to his host when he and Apophis were dying...~

I feel Jilinet go through my memories. ~ **I see.~** She sighs. ~ **As I said, poor host. As for your question...Goa'uld do not usually have marriage ceremonies as you do, though it happens. Particularly, when they are also forging alliances, but I suspect he does not think of us as truly his queen. From what I saw in your memories, he actually loved Amaunet, as strange as that may sound, and is not willing to move on. Also, he is probably waiting until I am an actual queen, before any sort of ceremony.~**

~Okay. I guess that makes sense.~

Pushing those thoughts aside, we enter our chambers.


	16. Chapter 16

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: sex

* * *

Sam POV

We had barely entered our chambers before a servant appeared. Jilinet told her she does not need anything further tonight, that she is tired, and to leave her alone. The servant promised to rely the message and fled.

Jilinet locked the door, and we went into our bathroom to relax in a pleasant relaxing bath, letting the stresses from the dinner with Apophis disappear.

After a very refreshing - and at the same time relaxing - bath, we have dressed in the sexiest nightgown Jilinet could find.

~Do you think it is safe to have sex with Martouf and Lantash in the bed in our chambers? Won't we risk being discovered?~

~ **No, we should be safe. Our chambers are at the end of a corridor, with no other rooms nearby. The door is locked, and the servants have been told I am tired and wants to be left alone. Only thing is that we should probably use a blanket or towel or something put on the bed, so we do not leave any suspicious fluids for the servants to find when they make the bed and change the linens.~**

~Right, of course... hm, well I guess we can take one of the big soft towels?~ I suggest.

How can I be so calm when I am talking about having sex with Martouf and Lantash? I have wanted this for so long, wanted  _them_  for so long! It was only yesterday I learned they are even still alive, and now I am on my way to bed with them!

I push the light nervousness aside, and focus on finding a big nice towel, and putting it on the bed...

* * *

~Uh, maybe you want control... you've known them longer than me, and wanted them longer...~ I tell Jilinet, suddenly nervous as we are pushing the table aside so we can open the secret door.

~ **I do not know Martouf at all. You do. You also have memories of them both.~**

~Yes...but you have known Lantash for a long time. Kissed him, even.~

~ **So have you.~**

~Yes - I meant  _before_ , a long time ago.~ I realize something. ~You're afraid he will feel you are interfering? Jilinet! He won't!~

Jilinet sighs. ~ **Yes...Samantha, you were host to Jolinar, you carry what is left of her. Of his beloved. Their beloved. Now I am in you, and I am not sure they like that - I think they might feel I am trying to take Jolinar's place.~**

~Don't be ridiculous! They - Lantash at least - loved you before!~ I remember something, from in the desert, when we held hands. ~Also, Martouf originally wanted me to be a host to Selmak - to at least have some part of Jolinar back with him, if I then stayed with the Tok'ra, I guess.~

~ **Selmak?~** Jilinet laughs. ~ **That would have been something! He must have been desperate indeed! Poor Martouf, and poor Lantash!~**

~I think they were grieving deeply.~ I tell her.

~ **Of course. Samantha, I do think you should be the one in control this first time, then later we can take turns, share control. I will enjoy it all anyway.~**

~All right.~ I 'hug' her warmly. ~But please don't think they won't want  _you_. I am sure they do.~

~ **Thank you.~** Jilinet gives me control.

I pull the curtain aside, and opens the secret door. Martouf/Lantash looks nervously, on edge.

"Oh, sorry, it's just me. Listen, we should have a secret signal, so you know it is me. Like, three short hard knocks, and then a pause, and then one more knock. Would that work?" I suggest, feeling guilty.

"Yes, it would. That is a good idea, Samantha." Martouf smiles at me.

I notice they have changed clothes - to the loose pants and short we found for them, to use for sleepwear - and they have wet hair, so they have taken a bath recently. It is good there is a small bathroom in the secret room, so they don't have to risk anything by being out here too long otherwise.

"Okay, let's do that in the future, then." I smile at him. "Won't you, uh, come in?"

"We would be happy to, Samantha."

"Don't worry - no one will disturb us. They think Jilinet...eh, queen Trinella... wants to sleep."

"Good." Martouf takes my hands and pulls me to him. "Samantha." He gives me a soft kiss. "You are sure you want this?"

"Yes..." Oh god, yes, you have no idea how much, I think to myself. "I am sure. You?"

"We are  _very_  sure." He kisses me again, and pulls me over to stand before him, as he sits down on the bed. "I like your nightgown..." He gets a mischievous grin on his face. "Though I think I would like you even better naked."

"You are naughty!" I blush, and Jilinet quickly remedies it. She gives me a 'push', telling me to stop dragging my feet. "Then you like this better?" I say, and quickly pull the nightgown off before I lose my nerve to do so.

Martouf just looks at me, with slightly open mouth. He finally pulls himself together, and smile at me. "Samantha, you are so very beautiful!" He again grabs my hands and pulls me to him. Sitting where he does, the height fits so my breasts are before his face. He seems to like that.

He slides his hands up my side and further to cup my breasts, massaging them gently as he leans forward and takes one nipple in his mouth, flipping his tongue over it.

I let out a soft breath and close my eyes, completely enjoying finally being with Martouf. Soon I will know how it is for  _me_  to sleep with him. And I have all those memories from Jolinar of how wonderful he and Lantash are. Such passionate, considerate lovers...

Urged on by Jilinet, I lean down and kiss him deeply, gliding my hands down over his back. I grab hold of the hem of his shirt and pull it up and off him. I slide my hands over his naked chest - strong, soft, almost hairless... I kiss his chest, his nipples, his throat, then his mouth again. I feel dizzy with lust, and I do not know if it is from myself, or from Jilinet - and I do not care. I just let myself be swept away with it.

"I want you." I admit, my voice husky. "Martouf and Lantash."

"And we want you. Both of you."

He pulls me down on the bed and rolls us over, kissing us again and again. He kisses down over my/our body, stopping to suck and kiss my breasts, goes further down, down to my stomach. He grabs my panties and pulls them off, and kisses further down between my legs, finding my clit.

I gasp as he starts laving it with his tongue, using his fingers to pleasure me as well. It has been so long since I was with someone, and never with someone as attractive, sexy, and very skilled as Martouf and Lantash.

The orgasm surprises me, both with its suddenness an intensity. I almost cry out, but manage to stop myself, helped by Jilinet. "Martouf! Lantash!" I pant.

Martouf - or Lantash - is out of his pants and spreading my folds while I am still dizzy from my climax. " **Samantha?"** Lantash questions, his eyes dark with desire.

"Yes. Oh, god yes!" I tell him, and he pushes forward with no further questions.

I gasp loudly, and almost come again as he fills me, plunges deeply, stretches me. He is large and very aroused, unable to control himself much. It would probably hurt, if I wasn't so turned on. As it is, there is only pleasure. Intense pleasure.

I moan and push up against him, and he lets go of what little control he has and rides me hard and fast. It is not long before I come with a half-strangled cry, my climax even more powerful this time. Lantash comes moments later, with a soft cry of my name.

It is a long time before either of us are able to do anything but lay in a tangle of arms and legs. I had never imagined sex could be this good!


	17. Chapter 17

~ internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: some talk of sex

* * *

Sam POV

Jilinet and I have spent the night in the arms of Martouf and Lantash, making love several times, and it is with regret we get up, at early dawn, but we cannot risk any servant coming to discover us.

After bathing together with us - with was not as fast as expected, as we ended up making love again - Martouf and Lantash withdraws to their secret rooms, after many kisses. There is plenty of food in the stasis chambers in the small kitchen in their rooms, so there is enough for them to eat.

I miss them already, the moment I have pulled the curtains before the secret door and pushed the table back in place.

We set to work, airing the room so no one smell people have had sex in here, and then taking the large towel we had made love on to the bathroom and soaking it, pretending it got wet during bathing.

After that, we put on a clean nightgown and go to bed again, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the servants show up.

We drift off to sleep, thinking about our beloved Martouf and Lantash.

* * *

Apophis POV

I am on my way to the sarcophagus, for a quick refresher before breakfast. I have taken my pleasure from a new slave girl tonight, and she was wonderfully tight and screamed most satisfactorily. She will do just nicely until my new queen allows me to mount her - something I very much look forward to.

I smile at the memory of the slave girl and feel my shaft stir. I must have her again soon. Perhaps I should allow her use of the sarcophagus, so she would be able to take me again sooner?

Before I have time to make a decision, my scientist, Sef'lar, comes half-running through the corridor towards me. What does the fool want now?

" **My Lord Apophis! I must speak with you! Immediately!"**

**"Be quick, Sef'lar."**

**"Of course!"**  He bows before me, and looks... flustered? What is the problem with him? I hope he has not found a problem in his theory for making Trinella a breeding queen, because that would be...most unfortunate. For all of us.

" **Is there a problem with your plan to create a breeding queen?"**

**"Oh! No, no, my Lord. I assure you. That theory is sound! No, this is...something else."**

**"Good. Then it can wait."**  I turn away from him.

**"No, please, I beg forgiveness, Lord Apophis. I fear this is important."**

I sigh, and turn towards him again. " **What, then!"**

**"I...had just returned to my laboratory this morning, and was examining everything to learn how much the wretched Karte had destroyed when he stole data from me... It looked minor, until...I found something unexpected."**

**"What? Out with it, man!"** Why am I riddled with such incompetent people?

**"The prisoner. He is gone, my Lord."**

**"Gone? How can he be gone? He was in stasis, was he not? He would die if he was taken from it, you assured me that!"**

**"Yes, of that there can be no doubt."**

**"So...is he dead? Did you find his corpse somewhere? Or did someone steal that too?"**

**"It...would seem...the corpse was taken. I do not understand why."**  He frowns. " **Unless...Karte had taken the accursed Tok'ra to the sarcophagus and healed him. You did say that queen Trinella was accosted by Karte when she noticed someone in the sarcophagus room."**

 **"Yes. True."** I ponder it for a moment. " **You are correct. I must speak with her again, and see if she remembers anything further."**  I shake my head. " **I would assume not even Karte is so perverted he wishes to help a Tok'ra, so I guess he learned of his presence here and wanted to sell him to the highest bidder. Not a bad plan, and it would have succeeded, had my clever queen not noticed something was wrong and gone to check."**

**"That sounds very likely, yes."**

**"Question is, where is the Tok'ra now? Have the Jaffa search the palace! No doubt he will have attempted to escape, but if he has not, he may lurk and intend to cause harm to me or my queen! Tell Trinella to stay in her chambers for now! I will talk to her later, and see if she remembers more."**  I hesitate as I am on my way to the sarcophagus room. I feel an almost physical need to use the sarcophagus. " **Double...no triple the guards around the palace and at the chaapa'ai!"**

" **Yes, my Lord."**  Sef'lar says, and bows lightly.

He looks unhappy. No doubt he does not enjoy being given orders my first prime usually would handle, but he has failed me by not discovering the missing Tok'ra until now!

Relieved, I hurry to the sarcophagus.

* * *

Sam POV

I wake up, groggy, when someone is knocking on the door. Jilinet is already sitting up, and now hurries to grab a robe and goes to open the door. " **Yes? Who is disturbing me?"**

Outside a nervous female servant stands. "I apologize, my queen Trinella. I am sent to warn you that there may be a dangerous prisoner on the loose in the palace. My Lord Apophis called him a Tok'ra. You should remain in your chambers until he is caught. Jaffa will search everywhere, and Lord Apophis assures us all he will be apprehended quickly.

" **This is an outrage! I will not be locked up in here like a prisoner myself!"**  Jilinet says.

A small group of Jaffa approaches, one of them Apophis's first prime... Nu'ec, I remember.

"My queen Trinella." He bows deeply. "Apologizes for this, but the palace is not safe until we have searched it thoroughly. I will personally guard your chambers until that has happened, together with my best men, so you need have no fear."

" **Fear? I am a goddess. I fear nothing!"**

"Of course not. We are just here as...an added precaution."

Jilinet sighs. " **As you wish. Have a large and varied breakfast and lunch brought to my rooms - and have my servants come as well. I require their assistance."**

"Of course, queen Trinella."

Jilinet closes the door and locks it, then we go and sit on the bed, suddenly weak with fear.

~How can they know Martouf and Lantash are free?~

~ **Of course they know. They must have checked the cell, and found it empty, and the stasis field off. We knew this would happen.~**

~Right. You're right. I had just deluded myself...so, we still hope Apophis will believe it was Karte, right?~

~ **Yes. Yes, we must hope so.~** Jilinet gets up and goes to check the secret door behind the curtain and table. ~ **The door is invisible if you do not know to look for it there. It took us long to find it and someone who cannot sense naquadah, like a Jaffa, will likely not find it.~**

~So we are safe? Martouf and Lantash are safe? Or should we try to escape through the secret tunnel?~

~ **The palace and the chaapa'ai will be heavily guarded now. We cannot escape. We must hope all will go well.~**

Someone knocks on the door, and we force ourselves to be calm. It is likely the servant, come to assist us.


	18. Chapter 18

~ is internal communication

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

When the servants have left - both those who cleaned the bathroom and did the bed etc, and those who brought food - we again locked the door and double-checked it was locked.

We pulled the table and the curtain aside as noiselessly as possible, and then opened the secret door. In low voices we talked with Martouf and Lantash, and informed them of what had happened. We then gave them some of the new food, for placing in the stasis chamber, should they have to stay in the secret rooms a long time.

After many kisses and assurances of love, we again closed the secret door and concealed it as before.

We had only just sat down and started eating, when someone knocked on the door again. Why can't they just leave us alone?

~Who could that be?~ I ask, rhetorically, nervously.

~ **Apophis...Jaffa...servants...~**  Jilinet sighed and got up. She straightened a fold in the new dress we are wearing, then grabs her hand device and puts it on while walking towards the door. ~ **What now?"**

She rips open the door and glare coldly at the Jaffa standing outside - who, even if one is a first prime, seems to shrink under her glare.

"I apologize, my queen Trinella, but we have come to...search your rooms."

 **"Search my rooms? How _dare_  you even suggest such a thing!" **Jilinet exclaims hotly. Only I can sense her fear, which rivals my own.

"It is...to make sure the prisoner has not...entered against your wishes and are hiding. Or he could be keeping you prisoner." The Jaffa looks embarrassed. Good.

" **As if I would be intimidated by a prisoner! I would have told you now if he was in here, would I not?"**

"Yes. That is true." He bows his head. "I beg forgiveness, but I am tasked with looking everywhere, and if I fail to do so, Apophis will punish me. Rightfully so. He cannot risk the safety of his queen."

" **Hm. Smooth talking. Be quick about it, then!"**  Jilinet allows the crystal in the middle of the hand of the ribbon device to glow.

"Of course. We will be quick and careful not to disturb more than necessary."

Nervous, we sit in a chair and watch as the Jaffa search the room. They are quite thorough, and I am relieved everything suspicious is hidden in the secret room, with Martouf/Lantash. I just dearly hope the Jaffa does not find the entrance.

* * *

It is just over 20 minutes later when the Jaffa eventually decides there is nothing suspicious to find in our rooms.

" **I thought you said you would disturb little and be quick about it? This place looks like a war has been fought in here!"** Jilinet complains.

"I apologize. The servants will clean up." The Jaffa says.

" **Yes. Send them. Now!"** Jilinet sighs. " **May I leave now?"** She gives him a sarcastic look.

"Unfortunately, the palace is not yet safe..."

Jilinet rolls her eyes. " **Such incompetence! I shall wait, then, I suppose!"**

* * *

It is early evening before the Jaffa eventually arrive to inform us that the palace is now safe again, and that the dangerous intruder have been caught and killed. I know they haven't caught Martouf and Lantash, so is this a trick?

Jilinet does not think so. The Jaffa have finished searching the entire palace, and found no one. Probably they have reported this to Apophis, who furiously have killed those who reported the failure. He has then concocted a story of the Tok'ra having been caught and killed - by himself perhaps, now he knows the Tok'ra is not in the palace. That gives him importance and makes him look good to the Jaffa and human servants.

And his queen, of course.

We are expected to join the dinner in the main hall tonight, so we have bathed and put on a fresh, enticing, dress.

* * *

" **My Lord Apophis,"**  Jilinet says, making a deep courtesy before the Goa'uld.  **  
**

" **Ah, My Queen Trinella. Please, sit down. I am pleased to see you."**  Apophis ogles us shamelessly. " **Very pleased!"**

**"Thank you, My Apophis. And thank you also for saving us all from the dangerous Tok'ra that was loose in the palace. Curse Karte's kalesh for letting something like that loose on us!"**

Apophis nods, pleased. " **You need no longer fear. The Tok'ra is as dead as Karte."**

**"So we are safe?"**

**"Yes, you will always be safe with me, my queen. I have increased the guards by the chaapa'ai and around the palace and the perimeter, to ensure that no other intruders can enter. I will keep the security tight for at least the coming many months, so you can feel safe."**

**"Thank you so much, Lord Apophis!"**  Jilinet says, secretly cursing Apophis for this, since it means we cannot escape the palace - and Martouf and Lantash can't escape either. They will have to stay here. With us.

" **Now, serve the food!"** Apophis orders the slaves. " **Bring some of the best wine for my Queen!"**

* * *

We returned to our chambers later than expected and hoped, and took a quick bath, before knocking on the secret door.

Martouf and Lantash were eagerly waiting for us, and we made sweet, wonderful, passionate love, before spending hours just talking - and then making love again.

While it worries me and Jilinet greatly that Apophis has increased the number of guards, and that it is no longer possible to escape through the Stargate due to the many extra guards there, the fact that Martouf and Lantash are here with us helps immensely. Even if we worry for their safety more than for our own.

Martouf and Lantash insists all will be well, and that we will just wait out Apophis's security craziness, and then we can escape.

I hope they are right. For now, I snuggle up to them and think only of my love for them. The problems will have to wait.


	19. Chapter 19

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: some talk of sex 

* * *

Sam POV

Next day when we wake up, the first thing Jilinet tells me is that conception has taken place - how she can tell that so quickly I have no idea, but symbiote's have a  _lot_  of control of their host's body so I guess I should not be surprised.

My first thought is surprise, then nothing for a moment, then a strong happiness. I am pregnant with Martouf and Lantash's child!

~Can you tell the gender?~ I ask.

In some ways I do not want to know yet - but I cannot help but ask anyway.

~ **Of course. Since Apophis wanted a host for himself, the child has to be male. His scientist would discover if it was not, even if he will not discover who the father is that quickly. So I only allowed seed that would create a male to reach the egg.~**

~Oh. I see.~ I immediately try to imagine how our son will look. He will be handsome, I am sure. I hope he will have Martouf's eyes.

~ **So do I, but that I cannot tell yet.~** Jilinet tells me.

Martouf makes a soft sound beside me and snuggles up to us. I feel my heart beat faster. I love him so much! ~Should we wake him and tell him?~

Jilinet looks towards the window where the first rays of the early morning sun is showing. She sighs. ~ **Yes, we have to get up soon anyway.~**

I wake Martouf with a kiss, and he looks at me smiling - and with lust soon appearing in his eyes.

"My sweet Samantha and Jilinet... do we have time for a morning mating?"

I laugh, then look into his eyes, and I feel the same lust in me that I see there. "Yes, maybe. If we are fast."

"I can do that!" He pulls me close and kisses me deeply, before rolling us over and pushing us down against the bed, sliding into us. The friction wonderful.

I gasp, then moan as he starts to thrust. How can anything feel so good?

* * *

"You are with-child?" Martouf asks, looking happy.

"Yes, Jilinet says conception has happened. So only just."

He smiles wider. "I am very happy, Samantha!" He kiss me. "Very happy."

"So am I. I hope he will look like you." I say.

"He? I will have a son?" Martouf asks, smiling.

"Yes." I tell him, happy.

He nods, understanding. "Of course. Because Apophis's scientist will expect to see a male child when he scans you." He kiss me again, smiling. "In a way I want a daughter that looks like you, Samantha, but any child with you is wonderful! I am sure our son will be both handsome and intelligent."

I smile and kiss him back. "How can he be anything else with such a father?"

~ **Maybe we can have a daughter later, if Martouf and Lantash would like one.~** Jilinet suggests.

~Jilinet? I thought the Tok'ra didn't usually have children. Because of the genetic memory, mostly.~

~ **We do not, due to the danger from the Goa'uld and the dangerous lives we live, but the Council will probably permit us many things they would usually be unhappy about, when I am a queen. I am sure we will find a way to protect our offspring.~**

~And we should take advantage of the fact that you will be a queen!~ I hesitate. ~But aren't you going to spawn Tok'ra symbiotes?~

~ **Yes, and I will probably have a few spawnings before we have another human child.~**

"Samantha?" Martouf looks at me. "What is Jilinet saying?"

"She says she'll strong-arm the Council into letting us have another kid later - a daughter, if you want. When she's... spawned some Tok'ra symbiotes."

"I do not know the word strong-arm, but I believe I can guess what it means... the thought of children is wonderful, both human and symbiote ones." Martouf kisses me, and gives Lantash control.

" **We love you, Samantha and Jilinet. We would be happy to have both a son and a daughter with you... and little symbiotes as well. I care not what the Council will say - after this mission they made you go on, they have no right to dictate your life!"**

"Thanks, Lantash." I kiss him and hug him to me.

We snuggle for a few moments more, before getting up and getting ready for the day. The servants will be here soon.

* * *

Everything is peaceful today. No drama on the palace, and no danger. Unfortunately, that means we have to eat all out meals with Apophis, since he insists we have 'seen too little of each other recently'. As if that was possible!

Fortunately, Apophis has much work to do, and we only have to see him for the meals. However, the evening meal drags on, with Apophis insisting on wine, dessert, and entertainment - consisting of naked women dancing and playing music - and it is late when we are back in our rooms.

Like yesterday, and the day before, we bathe and change, before letting Martouf and Lantash into our rooms.

Being back in their arms again, is more wonderful than anything else. I have missed them all day.

We spend the night making sweet love and talking and just being close - and all of us doing our very best not to think of the fact that tomorrow night we will have to be in Apophis's bed...


	20. Chapter 20

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice

Warning: sex - between Sam/Jilinet and Apophis. Not graphic.

* * *

Sam POV

I hug Martouf and Lantash close to me, not wanting to let go. "I look forward to seeing you again, but that will probably not be until tomorrow morning." I kiss him.

Martouf holds me close. "If there was anything we could do so you did not have to go to Apophis, then we would. The thought of him mating with you is abhorrent to us, and I must admit it is a good thing we will probably not meet him any time soon, or we would most likely been unable to stop ourselves from killing him."

"I can't say I would be sad to see that happen, but Jilinet assures me that it would be...unfortunate to remove him from power. Something about risking that his large domain will be taken over by Heru'ur, making Heru'ur strong enough to vie for the position as supreme system lord."

Martouf nods somberly. "Yes, that is so, unfortunately."

"So Jilinet and I carry out the plan. We spend a few nights with Apophis - as few as possible - and the rest with you. Jilinet becomes a queen, while we gather information about Apophis, and in some months we all escape. Or at least I hope that is what will happen."

"Yes, that is what we must hope will happen." Martouf looks sad, and angry at the same time. I know he is not angry at me, but at Apophis - and frustrated there is nothing he can do to save me from what Jilinet and I have to do.

We hold each other close for several more minutes, before we are forced to let go of each other. We cannot risk the servants suddenly knocking on the door, with Martouf and Lantash in here with us.

They give us one more kiss, then goes to the secret room. They look no happier than I feel.

We conceal the door, and goes to bathe and dress. Tonight is still far away, but not far enough.

* * *

After a lavish dinner, we have gone to our chambers for another bath, and then our maids have helped us dress in specially chosen sexy clothes. After putting on makeup, we leave to go to Apophis's chambers, oozing of sex appeal.

I am very happy Jilinet is in control, because I would not be able to seem so self-assured and controlled. I am afraid - and repulsed at what we are going to do. I must give my body to a Goa'uld system lord!

Jilinet has offered to put me to sleep during the entire time we spend in Apophis's bed, and I must admit I am tempted to say yes. I do also feel guilty, though, because Jilinet would have to suffer, and I do not want her to do so alone.

It did not feel as bad to let her take it on herself to do this, when I had just become her host, but now when we have blended fully, and spent time together, I feel ashamed. She is my closest friend, and I do not want her to suffer alone... but I also do not want to experience sex with an arrogant Goa'uld lord, who will think of nothing but his own pleasure.

Jilinet 'hugs' me, and assures me I should not feel guilty. This is just one of the things a symbiote will do for their host.

I still feel guilty, and tell her I have not yet decided. I feel I should share this with her, instead of making her endure alone. I make her promise not to block me out until I tell her to.

* * *

" **Ah, my queen Trinella."** Apophis grins broadly at us, from where he is sitting in a luxurious, extravagant chair. He is wearing very little - only a loincloth, jewellery, makeup, and a hand device. There is a huge bulge in his loincloth.

We look around the room briefly, noting the over-the-top decorations, plush, and garish gold -  _everywhere_. Why do Goa'uld have to have such a bad taste?

Jilinet focuses on Apophis, and bows deeply to him - thereby showing off our generous cleveage. " **My Lord Apophis... I have come to share your bed, if it pleases you."**

Apophis leers at us. " **It pleases me greatly!"**  He pushes aside the loincloth some, allowing his hard shaft to spring free. He wraps his hand around it and massages it lovingly. " **I am more than ready to finally take my queen, impregnate her, and start the process that will make her a _true_  queen."**

" **I am deeply grateful to you for this gift you are going to bestow on me."**  Jilinet says.

" **Good. You should be."** Apophis gets up and in a few steps he is close to us. He grabs our arms and pulls us to him, then kiss us violently.

I feel revulsion at his nearness, but fortunately Jilinet is in control, and she is a much better actor. She embrace him and return his kiss, rubbing her pelvis suggestively against his hard cock. His host is attractive, but I feel no arousal - until Jilinet forces our body to react, knowing this will be very unpleasant otherwise.

I feel dirty. I feel I am betraying Martouf and Lantash, despite the necessity. Was this how Jolinar felt, when she had to sleep with Bynar?

Apophis rips aside our flimsy clothes, and when we stand before him in only panties he ogles my breasts. " **My Lord?"** Jilinet asks.

" **Magnificent! Remove your underwear!"**

 **"Yes, my Lord. With pleasure!"**  Jilinet does as asked, and we are naked.

" **Wonderful."** Apophis is so hard his cock twitches. He grabs hold of us and push us down on the bed, and without any further preparations, proceeds to mount us.

~No! Jilinet! I'm sorry! I can't!~ I tell her, admitting defeat as Apophis is about to force his shaft into my poor pussy, which Jilinet fortunately has caused to become lubricated, expecting this to happen.

And immediately everything becomes black, and I feel nothing. Moments later I drift off to merciful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

I slowly wake up, and to my surprise I find myself in my bathroom, sitting in our large bathtub. The last I remember is walking out of my room, so I don't know how I ended up here.

~ **I apologize."** Jilinet tells me. ~ **I blocked you out, as you asked, and then I removed your memories of everything that happened with Apophis.~**

~I told you not to block me out!~

~ **You changed your mind. Believe me, you did. I can show you that particular memory if you want to, but I would rather not think of it myself.~**

I shudder, at the sound of her voice. ~I believe you.~

I move to take the shampoo, and when I do I feel a slight soreness in much of my body, centered between my legs.

~ **The rest of the pain will be gone very soon,~**  Jilinet promises me. She sounds exhausted.

~Jilinet? Are you okay?~

~ **I am fine, it was just a long and not very pleasant night. Apophis is not a good or considerate lover, but he _is_  most vigorous. I look forward to sleeping.~**

I nod, and start washing my hair. ~Go to sleep, then. I'll wake you up if someone knocks on our door.~

~ **Thank you.~**

I feel her slip off to sleep. As I finish bathing, drying off, and then dressing, I do my best not to think of what Jilinet must have experienced tonight. I again feel guilty that I let her suffer alone, but I am more grateful than anything else.

* * *

After sleeping, we spend a few soothing hours with Martouf and Lantash, being comforted by them.

I feel guilty, but they again assure me that I am not betraying them.

Somewhat soothed, we bathe again and dress in sexy clothes.

We will be having dinner with Apophis again tonight, before again sharing his bed.

Tomorrow will be the same, as will the night after, but then we can hopefully convince Apophis that conception has taken place, and then soon after, his scientist will examine us and confirm it.

Hopefully, we will not have to sleep with Apophis again after that, and hopefully he will not learn that the child is not his, but Martouf and Lantash's.

* * *

Apophis ended up insisting on sex one more night, just to 'make sure', but now we are finally no longer required to do so.

The scientist will be making the first scan soon, to make sure that all is well, and then he will soon after start the treatments that will turn Jilinet into a queen.

I hope those treatments will not be too unpleasant, but anything that gets the Tok'ra a queen is worth it.

Unfortunately, Apophis does not invite Jilinet to his meetings with other Goa'uld, so the amount of information we can gather and send to the Tok'ra is minimal. Hopefully that will change, when Jilinet is starting to become an actual queen?

Of course, truth be told, I do not wish to spend more time with Apophis than I absolutely have to!

I keep feeling guilty for sleeping with Apophis, even if I have no choice, and I do not even remember it. I know Jilinet is hurting over it too. We both feel like we are betraying Martouf and Lantash, despite all. I have a nagging suspicion that my memories from Jolinar and Rosha having to sleep with Bynar to escape Netu, is making it worse.

Fortunately, we do not have to share Apophis bed anymore, it helps.

* * *

"You have found what?" I ask.

"Another exit from the secret room. And entry, but it can be blocked from the other side." Martouf tells us.

"Where is it?" I ask, nervously. "It's not easily discovered, is it?"

He shakes his head. "No, it is in what I think is a library. A sideroom to a larger room, but I did not explore further. The entrance is hidden from the other side, better than this one, I believe. It is part of a large statue."

I nod. "No one saw you, did they?"

"No, don't worry. No one was there. I was only in the library for a short time, then I returned to the secret room. I have blocked the entrance from my side, so even if the entrance is discovered, which I am sure it never will be, then no one can open it."

"All right." I say, feeling slightly more reassured. "Let's hope you're right." I hug him, worried for him. Now when I have him back, alive and well, I cannot stand the thought of anything happening to him.

* * *

"Samantha? What is the problem?" Martouf asks, pulling us closer.

It is the middle of the night, and we are lying in our bed, after having made sweet love with Martouf and Lantash.

"Nothing." I tell him.

"It is not nothing! You seem distant. Are you regretting being our mate?" Martouf asks, worried.

"Of course not! I would never regret that!" I say, hotly, then add in a low voice. "I thought maybe you were regretting being our mate..."

"What?!" Martouf looks at me in shock.

"You know..." I shake my head. "Never mind."

"You will tell me at once, why you get such foolish ideas!"

I look directly at him and tell him, despite Jilinet telling me not to. "Because we slept with Apophis. Just like Jolinar slept with Bynar. Yes, she didn't have a choice, and we don't have a choice, but it must still hurt. I mean, you must feel doubly betrayed when  _I_ , with Jolinar's memories, have done this."

"No, Samantha!" Martouf grabs my arms and looks directly at me. "Never! I would  _never_  think you and Jilinet - or Rosha and Jolinar - betrayed me! You had no choice! Just as you say! What you are doing is both to give the Tok'ra a queen, and to save us all from being discovered! It is a role you must play, we understand that! All Tok'ra understand this! Please, do not torment yourself!"

He gives Lantash control. " **Samantha, what Martouf said is correct. We would never be angry at you, nor hurt that you have done something wrong. The only one we are angry at is Apophis, whom we would like to kill! Slowly. We are also somewhat angry at Anise, for sending you on this dangerous mission, of course."**

"But had she not done so, we wouldn't have found you, and saved you." I point out.

" **Very true, though we would rather be dead, or even Apophis's prisoner, than you and Jilinet risking your lives... or having to do something that repulses you."**

I hug Lantash to me. "To have you both alive and well means everything to us. We would do anything for that!"

**"Thank you. And then accept that we feel the same for you?"**

"Yes." I smile at him. "We love you so much."

**"We love you."**

We kiss, and soon we are making love again.

Afterwards, as we are lying in each others arms, we are feeling much better.


	22. Chapter 22

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

Today it is time for Apophis's scientist, Sef'lar to examine us. After bathing and dressing, we eat a light lunch, and then go to the scientist's laboratory, accompanied by two female servants and two Jaffa.

It is just over two weeks since conception, so the fertilized egg should have implanted, which Jilinet confirms it has.

I feel nervous. What can the scientist tell? Will he somehow be able to tell that Apophis is not the father? That conception took place a few days before Jilinet has told Apophis that it did?

Jilinet reassures me and tells me not to worry, but before she hides her thoughts and feelings, I sense that she worries too.

So much is at stake!

We arrive at the scientist's laboratory, and one of the Jaffa knock on the door. The scientist opens it after a moment, and bows lightly to me.

" **Queen Trinella. I am honoured. Please, enter."**

" **Jaffa, kree! You will remain outside, standing guard!"** Jilinet orders.

"Yes, my queen!" the two Jaffa say as one, and stands to each side of the door.

" **Servants, attend me!"**  Jilinet orders, and she enters the room after the scientist.

The two servants follows, and behind us I hear the Jaffa shut the door. This is it. We will soon know if our scheme will work, or if we will be exposed. I am deeply grateful Jilinet is in control, because I feel weak from worry.

" **Please lie on the examination table, my queen."** Sef'lar says.

Jilinet does so, pretending to be slightly bored. She doesn't like the way he looks at us. Neither do I. " **Will this take long?"**

 **"No, my queen. I will merely do some scans. The treatments will not begin yet."** Sef'lar says. He takes a device of some kind from a smaller table nearby, and approach us with it. " **I apologize, but I need you to remove your outer robes."**  He licks his lips.

 **"Servants, assist me!"** Jilinet orders, and the servants quickly lift aside the robes so Sef'lar can scan our abdomen and pelvis.

Jilinet forces our body to be calm, and not exhibit any suspicious signs of nervousness.

Sef'alr slides a hand over our lower body, and I feel the heat of his hand through the thin material of our undergarment. " **I believe we need to remove this too - for a thorough scan. Servants!"**

"Yes, Lord!" They obey immediately, revealing our naked skin to Sef'lar.

" **Much better. Move so I have some space!"**

They hurry over near the door.

Sef'lar lets his hand caress our lower body, staring hungrily at me. He pulls my underpants part-way down, then slowly scans us with the scanner. He looks at it, then repeats the scan, before going to get another device, and again scan us, twice. The scanner gives a strange, pleasurable sensation between my legs, which I do my best to ignore.

" **What are you doing?"** Jilinet demands.

" **Ah, it is a minor side-effect of this particular type of scan."** Sef'lar nods slowly. " **Yes, as you said, the implantation of the fetus has happened, and the scan reveals it is male. Everything appears to be well. In about two weeks, you will receive the first treatment."**

**"Good. May I leave now?"**

**"You may, my queen. I will inform Apophis that all is well."**

Jilinet nods and gets up. " **Do so. It will please him greatly."** The servants return and help her arrange her clothes perfectly again.

The thought of having this creepy Sef'lar treat us regularly over the next many months is  _not_  reassuring, but I will assume there is not much he can do, since Jilinet is Apophis's queen.

* * *

In the evening, there is a small celebratory dinner, and we have to spend the whole evening with Apophis.

" **I am most pleased, my queen. Soon the treatments will commence, and you will become a true queen."**  He smiles. " **You will spawn me many symbiotes for my vast Jaffa armies. Together we will rule the Galaxy, for eternity!"**

**"It is a very pleasing prospect, my Lord. I look forward to it."**

" **As for the harcesis - we will see if he is suitable as a host for me, otherwise we can create another."**

 **"Of course. Only perfect is good enough. I must admit I am... uncertain if another host can be found for you that is as good as the one you have now."** Jilinet says, hoping to make Apophis happy.

He smiles vainly. " **Yes. This one is quite perfect, despite the blemish from the accursed Sokar's treatment! It is disappearing, though."**

**"He used the weakening drug on the wound, I assume?"**

**"Of course. Why else would it still be visible?"** Apophis sounds angry.

" **Forgive me. I did not mean to doubt your abilities. I know they are...impressive."** Jilinet winks suggestively at him.

Apophis smiles, placated. " **Yes, mating with me must have been a wonderful experience for you. That is the most important in the new host, that his shaft is acceptable. We shall see, when he grows up."**

**"Fortunately, it is a long time before the child is grown and can be your host. I...rather look forward to seeing him, as he develops."**

**"Hm. You would like the child to grow up naturally? That can be arranged. I had planned to use tiny-technology to make him an adult quickly, but I do find I do not wish to change hosts so soon."** Apophis nods. " **I shall not have my scientist implant him with the tiny machines, then."**

~He would have put... nanites in our child?~

~ **Yes. I feared he would do so while it was still in the womb, even though I know he will not activate them until the child is born, I did not want nanites in him.~**

~Neither do I!~

~ **Now it will not happen.~**

~No. Thank you.~

" **Since we have established you enjoy the feeling of my shaft spearing you, perhaps we should withdraw to my chambers?"**

 **"Uh, for the sake of the child, we should perhaps not mate until after he is born."**  Jilinet says quickly.

" **Nonsense! I asked my scientist, _and_  my personal healer. They both assured me there is no danger to mating this early!"**

**"Our agreement..."**

**"So you do not want me? Only the position?"** Apophis challenges.

" **My Lord! Of course I want you! I am just... concerned for the child. And for you, when the treatments begin. What if they can somehow affect you, if I mate with you?"**

**"Sef'lar assures me that is impossible! Besides, the treatments do not begin for another two weeks! Until then we can mate freely!"**

**~I am sorry. I have no option but to agree, or he will be suspicious. It is only for two weeks.~**  Jilinet tells me.

~I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Of course, you're the one who has to suffer. I'm really sorry, Jilinet.~ I feel terribly guilty, even more because I can't make myself offer to be conscious and share it with her.

 **~Do not worry about it, Sam. It is not the first time I have had to endure the unwanted attentions of a System Lord. Not by far. I have been undercover often.~**  She sighs and gives Apophis a sweet smile. " **Then let us withdraw to your chambers,** **my Lord Apophis."**


	23. Chapter 23

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

Warning: sexual situations (non-con)

Notes: the discussion of symbiotes and symbiote queens in this chapter and several others is based on a combination of my own thoughts, a discussion with Roeskva, inspiration from reading 'Red Queen' by Ololon, and inspiration from reading 'Blended' by Ishmael Autolycus. Credit to these people for the ideas!

* * *

Sam POV

The next two weeks pass slowly, but they do pass. Our only comfort in this time is Martouf and Lantash - we spend as much time with them as is possible, but it is far too little for our wishes. Fortunately, no one has found the secret rooms, and no one suspects anything. They cannot leave through the secret passage out on the planet, but it is not difficult to smuggle extra food and such to them, and there is a lot in the stasis chamber, so they will not starve.

Then comes the time for our first treatment, and we go to the scientist, Sef'lar's laboratory. We both feel nervous, partially because Sef'lar is creepy and clearly wants us, and partially because we know nothing about what the treatment is.

We read the notes in his computer, of course, but we could not understand it all. I suspect there are some things he had not noted down - and that is also what the Tok'ra biochemists have decided. We got a secret message from them a couple days ago. They are over the hills with happiness that Jilinet will - probably - become a queen, and over all the scientific information we have stolen. They do think they can probably figure out how Sef'lar will make a queen, but it would be better if we went through the process, so we can report on it.

Of course, the Tok'ra are also happy that Martouf and Lantash are alive. They are valued and well-liked members of the Tok'ra.

With Tanith walking freely among the Tok'ra, I suspect the information about Jilinet becoming a queen, and the information that Martouf and Lantash are alive, have not reached anyone but a handful of Tok'ra. Understandable. We do  _not_ want someone spying for Apophis to learn anything that might make him guess there is a Tok'ra undercover with Apophis!

* * *

" **What do you require of me?"** Jilinet asks, affecting a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. Not that it is difficult, as Sef'lar is annoying. " **Why did you send my servants away?"**

" **Just lie still, and I will give you the first treatment."** Sef'lar says, tension in his voice.  **"And no one can be here except you and I. The treatments are secret, as you well know."**

I am not surprised! Apophis will not be pleased if he doesn't succeed, or if something happens to his queen or... the child.

This is no doubt the first time Sef'lar is actually going to give the treatments and make someone a queen - unless he has tried before. But if he had, Apophis would have a queen.

Unless the treatments failed. Went wrong somehow...

Suddenly I am a lot more nervous!

Jilinet shares my worry. " **How can you know this works?"**

 **"I know what I am doing."** He caresses our naked abdomen, then touch himself, adjusting his hardening shaft.

**"Have you successfully completed the transformation before, on anyone?"**

Silence. He doesn't want to talk about this. Then, " **I have done some tests. I know this will work."**

**"And what if it does not? Will it harm me? Or the child?"**

**"Stop worrying! My queen."** He takes a deep breath and stops focusing on our body. " **The science is sound. It is...not my own research. Not completely. It is based on something that was found in the ruins of the laboratory of Ral'ket."**

Jilinet is silent for a long time, and doesn't react to my pokings. I must admit I am surprised a Goa'uld would admit something like this?

" **Ral'ket."** Jilinet says. " **You found Ral'ket's laboratory?"**

~Who is Ral'ket?~ I ask.

Jilinet ignores me. This is something that takes her entire attention. I try to poke around in her mind, looking for the information. It is something that should get easier the longer I am a host, and I sure hope so, because I can't find anything! Jilinet, on the other hand, seems to have no problem finding whatever she wants in my memories. Including in Jolinar's memories, which I can barely access consciously.

Well, I always knew the relationship between host and symbiote cannot be completely even, despite the symbiote being Tok'ra and willing to share. There are simply biological reasons why a symbiote will always have more control over the host's body. Unavoidable. It doesn't even worry me anymore.

But, back to Ral'ket. I wonder who this guy is?

" **Yes, I found Ral'ket's laboratory. It was unfortunately badly damaged, but I got some data crystals and a few other things. Now do you believe me? That I know what I am doing?"**

" **Yes."**

 **"Good."** He relaxes and takes the second device he used to scan us a couple weeks ago. The one that was strangely pleasurable. Sexually. He starts using it on us, at a higher setting than last time, and my mind quickly turns foggy with lust.

" **What are you doing?"** Jilinet asks, slightly dazed.

" **Scanning you. The sideeffect will be an advantage during the treatments."**

 **"An advantage?"** Jilinet asks, her head clearing a little with worry.

" **Yes."** He turns up the effect, and pulls our panties down.

~Stop him...~ I tell Jilinet, but the lust coursing through us is too strong. I am almost beyond caring - almost where I want the creepy Goa'uld to fuck us.

He is clearly aware of our state, and is starting to unbutton his pants, when Jilinet suddenly thinks of something else.

 **"You got _those_  notes of Ral'ket's?"** Jilinet sounds almost in awe, and strangely uncaring that Sef'lar was about to force himself on us.

" **I did."** Sef'lar looks unhappy to have been interrupted.

**"I would _love_  to see them!"**

**"That...is perhaps possible. In return for certain concessions..."** He looks hungrily at our body.

~No.~ I tell Jilinet. Sef'lar have stopped using the device on us, and my mind is clearing.

" **I am Apophis's queen. Besides, the treatment could be harmful to males, could it not?"**

Sef'lar laughs hoarsely. " **Apophis seems to think so, and I will not change that belief. Truth is, it will affect only you, not him or anyone else.** **And yes, you are Apophis's queen, but he will never know what I do, will he? You will not tell him. I am in charge of creating his queen. That is worth more than anything else to him - a queen, to spawn his symbiotes. It will enable him to get huge armies. Dominate the Galaxy, perhaps... now when Ra is gone. And to you... well, your position will be higher than anything you had ever dreamed of."**

**"Very true. I shall consider it... _if_  I may read through the data crystals you got. In privacy."**

**"Maybe. I shall think of it. If you are _very_  grateful, and let me have all your openings."**

Jilinet nods. " **If I may see the crystals in privacy, perhaps over some days. Then yes. I am willing."**

" **Splendid. Then we are in agreement."**  He sighs and looks at the time. " **I fear it will have to wait.** **Now I will give you the first treatment, and next week when you come here for the second treatment, you will give me what I ask for. In return, the data crystals will be in your possession for... a week."**

Jilinet lies on her stomach, and Sef'lar injects something directly in her, then something else in me. Then he rolls a large machine over, and focuses it on her. I feel a beam of something hit the back of my head and my neck. It tickles a little at first, then the sensation changes. It feels like a light burn on my skin, but it is worse for Jilinet. When it feels as if we cannot stand it any longer, the beam turns off.

The treatment is over for this time.

* * *

~Are you crazy?~ I ask Jilinet. ~How could you agree to fuck that creep? Just to get to look at some damn data crystals! Couldn't you at least have talked to me first? Maybe I didn't feel like betraying our mates with yet another Goa'uld!~

~ **I am sorry, Samantha.~**  Jilinet says, and sounds sad. ~ **I was not thinking clearly. However I am in no doubt he would have taken us anyway. At least now we may have somewhat more control over when and how many times he does so.~**

I 'snort' mentally. ~Yeah, instead of being raped outright, we will now be selling our 'openings' to him for data crystals! Wonderful! I am going to be a hore! That will not make me fell worse to our mates!~

~ **I am taking the entire blame, Samantha. However, you do not know who Ral'ket is. Those data crystals...if we can copy them and send it to the Tok'ra, that could be invaluable.~**

~Who is this fantastic Ral'ket, then?~

~ **When the first Goa'uld left the original homeworld, they were very few, and there were no females among them. Back then, symbiotes were divided in male and female, just like humans. With no females, and no knowledge of the address of our original homeworld, the group of Goa'uld who had left would not be able to create a civilization and spread. They needed people. Now, my kind became male or female by being subjected to certain chemicals in the womb, something that was controlled by the female Goa'uld.~**

~That's not something we knew anything about!~

~ **No, and much of that early biology is different know. Now only queens need a female host, and all other symbiotes can take whatever host is available, even though many have preferences still. A remnant, from when we were gendered. There are still those who are closer to being male or female. In any case, back to the story of the early Goa'uld. Many years passed, and they did not find a way back, and no other Goa'uld came through the chaapa'ai from their original homeworld. One scientist, Ral'ket, found a way to solve the problem with no females. At least according to legend. What he tried to do was to transform one male symbiote into a female, and he succeeded, partly.~**

~Partly?~ I ask, more interested than I had expected.

Jilinet slowly walks back to our quarters as she explains.

~ **Yes. It was not quite like the females they had before. She _did_  have eggs now, but she also still had the ability to fertilize eggs - she had seed as well. Queens can fertilize their own eggs, if necessary, or they can use seed from the host species, to combine with their eggs. In either case, the larvae that results will be either genderless symbiotes, or queens. The latter ones are created by the queen keeping one single larvae in the womb for many weeks, while flooding her systems with the right chemicals.~**

~Which is why Egeria did not have time to spawn a queen.~

~ **Yes. It takes much time and energy - and the queen must focus all her attention on it.~**

~So Ral'ket created the current system where there are a few queens, and many ordinary, genderless symbiotes.~

~ **Yes.~**

~What would happen if a male symbiote fertilized the queens eggs? Would that result in, uh, normal male and female symbiotes?~

~ **I am doubtful that any of those male symbiotes from back then are still alive. It was more than 20000 years ago. In any case, I am sure they tried back then, and it would not seem to have had that effect. Or perhaps the queen preferred to control things herself.~**

~Perhaps. I wonder if there is a way to create male symbiotes now?~

~ **There is. Sometimes a queen can trigger the transformation in an ordinary symbiote, using her ni'shata.~**

~Is that the pink breath?~

~ **Yes, you could describe it like that.~**

~Okay. When will that happen?~

~ **Well, sometimes, a queen deep in the mating urges can trigger a transformation, as I said. It is rare, and is only known to have happened a few times, as far as I know. Only ever to symbiotes in males, and who are already close to being male.~**

~All of this makes little sense to me. Mating urges?~

~ **Queens are naturally libidinous, and have a biological urge to spawn regularly. If that urge is suppressed, she can enter a mating frenzy. She will release especially powerful ni'shata, which will even affect those who have symbiotes - something it normally do not, as I believe you know from when Hathor was on your base.~**

~Yes. Thank you for the reminder. Oh, and this is a pretty little gem I might have liked to know before agreeing to this!~

~ **I apologize. I thought you had been told.~**

~What effect does it have if she mates with a male symbiote? Will the offspring be like before the changes Ral'ket did, or what?~

**~No, I do not believe so. Honestly, I do not know. Only the System Lords have queens, and they would not normally leave her unmated for so long that she will go into a mating frenzy.~**

~Okay. I guess it doesn't matter.~ Sam 'sighed'.

We are silent for some time, both thinking.

Jilinet suddenly moans to herself. ~ **Oh, Samantha. How could I be so stupid? Why did I make this agreement with Sef'lar? Yes, getting access to those data crystals would be extremely valuable to the Tok'ra, but I do not want to have to mate with Sef'lar. Not when I have our beloved mates. I wish there was a way to get out of that agreement.** **  
**

~Me too.~ I tell her, feeling miserable.

We walk into our chambers. We both feel like we need a bath, after Sef'lar's touches.

Then, we will talk to Martouf and Lantash. I am not looking forward to the discussion. How do you tell your mates that you plan to betray them? Even if I suppose we do not really have a choice.

Why is my life so complicated?


	24. Chapter 24

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

" **So that is what happened in Sef'lar's laboratory."** Jilinet finishes her tale.

" **I will kill Sef'lar!"** Lantash exclaims. " **He would have tortured me and my host before you saved us, and now he will force himself on my mate! I will not let this despicable vermin touch you any further! I do not care about the consequences!"**

 **"The Tok'ra Council wishes us to stay until I have become a queen."** Jilinet reminds him. " **Besides, we cannot leave, even if we wanted to. The entire area outside the palace, as well as the chaapa'ai, is heavily guarded. Please, Lantash do not do something that will get you killed."** She begs him.

She gives me control, and I immediately embrace Lantash.

"Lantash, sweetheart. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you!" I tell him, kissing him. "Please. I don't care what I have to do, as long as you'll be okay."

His expression softens. " **Sweet Samantha."** He kisses me. " **I love you so much. There must be a way to save you from this Goa'uld. Does he not have some enemy we could make Apophis think has killed him? Some accident in the laboratory?"**

"I'd love to say yes, but even if we could do that, then we wouldn't have anyone who could do the transformation so Jilinet becomes a queen. It's too important to risk - what if no one else can figure out how?" I say, feeling tears threaten.

" **I refuse to believe no one else can figure it out!"** He hugs me to him. " **My Samantha!"**

I cling to him, feeling comfort in his nearness, but I don't dare hope we will find a way to avoid having to sleep with Sef'lar.

* * *

It is very late night when Martouf and Lantash are sleeping in their own room, and Jilinet and I are lying alone in our bed. Martouf/Lantash have promised not to kill Sef'lar, but they are not happy about it, and truth be told, I want to kill him too.

Jilinet has been tired, probably due to the treatment, and it is affecting me, so it is nice to finally lie in bed and sleep.

If I could sleep. Jilinet is so exhausted she had dropped off to be immediately, but I am too worried about everything to sleep. What are we to do? Will we have to sleep with Sef'lar? Will he find out that Apophis isn't the father of our kid? Will Martouf/Lantash be discovered before we can escape? Will Apophis learn his queen Trinella is a Tok'ra callled Jilinet?

The thoughts chase each other in my head, but finally, I fall asleep.

* * *

It is one week later - on the day when we will have our second treatment. We are both extremely much on edge.

I gently touch my abdomen. I am about 5 weeks along. It still feels so strange, carrying a child. Martouf's child. I smile a little.

~Will there be any morning sickness?~

~ **No, of course not. I will be controlling your body, so you need not worry about that.~**

I nod. ~When will you have to go dormant? Or won't you have to do that because you're a Tok'ra?~

**~I will. It is a biological thing. It will be several more months, probably around the sixth or seventh month.~**

~Okay.~ We have just finished bathing and dressing, when there is a knock on the door.

Jilinet takes control and goes to answer, and outside stands a group of Jaffa and a servant.

" **What do you want?"** She asks, sharply, recognizing the servant as Sef'lar's lo'tar.

"May I speak with you in private?" the lo'tar asks.

Jilinet feels like telling him no, but then steps aside. " **Be quick."**

"Sef'lar believes you have something of his, and insists you allow us in to search for it."

" **What? Is he insane? How _dare_  he make such insulting accusations!"**

"I am to inform you that the objects in question are part of an agreement you have made with him, and that you will allow the search. Or he will take the matter to Apophis."

" **Well he is welcome to do so!"** Jilinet exclaims.

"I do not believe you mean that. Please watch this short recording." the lo'tar says, giving Jilinet a small handheld viewer.

We activate it, suspecting we know what is on it. Quite correct, it shows Jilinet moaning her pleasure as Sef'lar uses the device on her - not that you can see the device on the recording. It then shifts to her agreeing to let Sef'lar mount her, if she just gets what they have agreed on. With the way it is recorded and edited, Apophis will be in no doubt that his queen is wantonly offering herself to Sef'lar and also trying to seduce him into giving her something secret. Apophis will be furious.

" **I see. You master has no honour. By all means, search the room. I have nothing to hide."**

Jilinet sits down on the bed, while Sef'lar's lo'tar and the Jaffa methodically searches the room.

~It's obvious that the data crystals are what they're searching for. What happened to them, you think? I mean, we don't have them.~

~ **I have no idea, but it is most fortunate - if Sef'lar will believe we are innocent. The recording is very bad. It can be used to force us to do almost anything, because if Apophis sees it, we are dead - or we will wish we were.~**

~Do you think Martouf and Lantash could have snuck out through the extra exit, and found the data crystals, and taken them?~

~ **It is... possible, but that would have been very dangerous. Most likely Sef'lar will have had them hid in his own chambers. Searching them will have taken time. It is a terrible risk they have taken, if that is so.~**

~Well, they were not captured, and no matter what happens, I am incredibly relieved we will at least not have to give ourselves to Sef'lar willingly. That helps my conscience tremendously.~

The search of our room seems to be over. Fortunately, they have not found the secret room.

" **Well? Are you satisfied that I spoke the truth?"** Jilinet asks, angrily.

"Yes. I apologize for the disturbance, my queen." The lo'tar bows, and so does the Jaffa, before they all leave.

We take a shaky and deep breath of relief, before lying back on the bed. While we still have to go to that unpleasant Sef'lar in a little while, we feel weak with relief right now.

~We should talk to Martouf and Lantash, and tell them what happened.~

~ **Yes... I wish we could. They will have heard the disturbance and be concerned, but if we open the secret door and talk to them, we may be endangering both them and us.~**

~Why?~

**~I very much suspect Sef'lar's lo'tar placed at least one recording device somewhere in our rooms. He has proven he will employ that tactic.~**

~You're right! He's probably bugged our rooms! Bastard!~

**~We will sweep the rooms when we return.~**


	25. Chapter 25

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

A/N: minor sexual situations (n/c), and talk of sex.

* * *

Sam POV

After eating a very light lunch, we go to Sef'lar's laboratory for our second treatment - and whatever else awaits us.

Just like the first time, our Jaffa wait outside, as does our servants, by order of Sef'lar.

" **Undress and lie on the examination table."** Sef'lar orders.

 **"Undress? Why would I need to do that?"** Jilinet exclaims. " **That cannot be necessary."**

 **"Who is the expert here? I need full access to your neck and back, and to your abdomen. It is easier if you are naked."** He gets a hard glint in his eyes. " **Or should we take the recording you have been shown to Apophis?"**

Jilinet groans. " **I will disrobe."** She does, and then lies on the table.

I feel as if my skin is crawling under Sef'lar's hungry look. He is almost salivating as he runs a sweaty hand over my leg.

I am very much afraid this will end badly, though if the data crystals are gone, he cannot insist we keep up the 'deal', can he?

He picks up a scanning device and runs it over my abdomen first, nodding slowly. " **The fetus is developing normally."** He then scans Jilinet. " **No noticeable changes yet. I may have to up the dosage."**

He takes a small thingie that I know is a Goa'uld jet injector - with the added ability of injecting deeper into the body - needed if you want to inject the symbiote instead of the host, something I realize they may sometimes need. Like now.

He injects Jilinet with the drug, and then he injects me. The tickling from last time reappears, but stronger, followed by Jilinet gasping out in pain as a strong burning pain wrecks her body. It is a good deal stronger than last time. When it subsides, she glares at Sef'lar. " **How will you continue giving me these treatments when I am dormant? It will awaken me for sure, and risk harming the child!"  
**

**"I will not need to give you the injections after you become dormant, only until you are about six months along. After that the hormone that courses through a pregnant female will be enough to complete your transformations."**

**"I see."** Jilinet takes a deep, shaky breath. " **How often until then?"**

**"Once a week."**

"Hmm." Jilinet grumbles, but there is little we can say.

" **I am not lying. It is not just because I want your pleasant self here. My science is sound!** **Now for the rest of the treatment..."** He positions, calibrates, and then activates the big machine that is sending out some sort of beam that somehow stimulates the transition in Jilinet.

Jilinet tenses and gasps out loud, but the pain is not as intense as from the drug. There is only a prickling, burning feeling all along her body - which I feel sort of an echo off.

After several minutes, Sef'lar deactivates the device, and rolls the machine aside. Exhausted and relieved Jilinet relaxes against the bed, closing her eyes for a moment.

" **May I leave?"**

Sef'lar glares angrily at her. " **You really think you can get away with it, do you not? Little hore! Lying bitch! I know you must have taken the data crystals, even if I cannot prove it! Be that as it may - I have all the data copied, so it is of little concern, but I _will_ find proof you have taken the crystal! Then, when I find it - in your possession, I will take what I deserve! I  _will_  have my payment! I will have all your openings then, and be much more brutal than I otherwise would - and I will record your passionate cries and obvious pleasure! If you ever think of telling Apophis, he will see those recordings of you, coming hard on my shaft!"**

 **"You certainly are delusional about your own attraction! And I really have not taken the data crystals!"** Jilinet says, her eyes flashing furiously. " **You will not find proof that I have, because there is no proof to find!** **Without the crystals to trade with, there can be no '** **agreement'. You can forget what we talked about and I will _never_  let you put your cock in me!  _Never_! "  
**

" **You are a traitorous bitch! I will do what I can to find something against you. If not the crystals, then something else, and then you _will_  be mine! Until then, I will make your treatments as painful as possible!" **Sef'lar spits angrily.

" **I know you cannot kill me or do anything to endanger my child. That will protect me. You will never break me, Sef'lar!"** Jilinet snorts and gets off the table. She walks over and grabs her clothes, and put them on, ignoring the fuming Sef'lar completely.

" **Do not forget I still have the recording I made last time you were here! If you mention any of this to Apophis, he _will_  see that!"** Sef'lar exclaims.

" **You would not dare!"** Jilinet insists, then go to the door.

" **See you next week!"** Sef'lar calls after us as we hurry out.

* * *

~Jilinet... he won't really give us trouble, will he?~ I ask her when we are almost at our rooms. ~He won't show Apophis anything? Or try to force us to sleep with him?~

She considers it. ~ **No, I doubt he will show anything to Apophis. He is also intelligent enough to know that he cannot risk forcing us to sex. Someone could insist on entering while he mounting us, and he also knows that he cannot risk driving me completely to desperation. That might make me tell Apophis anyway, hoping Sef'lar will at least get punished harder than I would. Which he would.~**

~That's a relief, at least. What about the child?~

~ **He is safe. No need to worry.~**

~Good. I'm still worried what he will do to you, during the treatments.~

~ **He is likely to up the intensity of the treatments to maximum, but I doubt anything would be different than it would have otherwise. I am convinced he was just raging and trying to threaten us. Goa'uld take failure very badly, and his plan just failed.~**

~That's a relief. I do wonder what happened to the data crystals. Do you really think Martouf and Lantash took them?~

~ **Possibly. Probably. I do not see how they could have disappeared otherwise. It is too big a coincidence.~**

~That was very dangerous for them!~ I sigh mentally. ~It also saved us from Sef'lar.~

**~Yes, Sef'lar would have forced us to sex, had he been in possession of the data crystals. Now when he is not, we will be safe. If Martouf and Lantash took the crystals, we must thank them.~**

We enter our chambers and goes directly to the bathroom where we rip off our clothing and draw a hot bath. Just the thought of Sef'lar's hands touching us is disgusting.

Jilinet steps into the bath, and starts scrubbing our entire body. When we are clean, she sits back and relaxes, enjoying the warm, pleasant water.


	26. Chapter 26

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We are lying on the bed, desperately trying to sleep for a few hours before dinner. We are exhausted, Jilinet particularly, even more so than after the last treatment.

~What about Martouf and Lantash?~ I ask, when we have forced ourselves to sit up, feeling somewhat groggy. My stomach growls for food. ~Should we not talk to them?~

~ **When we have swept the room for recording devices we will open the secret door and tell them we are safe... and ask about the data crystals.~**

~I guess that makes sense. Let's sweep the room?~

Jilinet nods, and tiredly stands to do that.

* * *

We made a very thorough sweep of the rooms, using a Tok'ra scanner disguised as a ring. We found two surveillance devices - one that only recorded sound, and one that recorded video as well. We quickly smashed both.

After making sure there were no other bugs in the rooms, we double-check that the door out is locked, then pushes the table before the secret door aside, then moves the curtain that hangs before it. I knock on the door, in the agreed-upon pattern. After a few moments, I open it.

Inside Martouf and Lantash are waiting, looking at us with a relieved expression.

"We have been very worried for you, our beloveds. We heard sounds as if the room was being searched by Jaffa, and then many hours passed..." Martouf says, pulling us close and kissing us.

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry we couldn't tell you we were okay. Yeah, our room was searched, and Sef'lar - that's Apophis's scientist - his lo'tar had planted two bugs. That is, surveillance devices." I explain.

Martouf nods, a worried and tense expression on his face. "You are safe now, though. Right?"

"Yes. Sef'lar suspected us of stealing his data crystals, and that's the reason he had our rooms searched. Not because he suspected us of anything else."

Martouf nods. "I see. I took the data crystals. I am very sorry to have done so, if it caused you danger. I had hoped it would save you from having to give yourself to Sef'lar."

"And it did! I'm very grateful you managed to take those data crystals!" I tell him. "Thank you!" I hug him close. "You musn't endanger yourself like that, though..."

"The danger was minimal. I am greatly relieved you do not have to surrender to Sef'lar's lusts." He kisses me.

We talk for a little longer, then Jilinet and I leave. We are very hungry and need to get some food. There is only just food enough in storage in the secret room, so we will not take any of that. Martouf and Lantash need it. We do not know how long we will have to stay here, and we don't know how much food we can steal and give them.

* * *

"It's really fascinating stuff!" I observe. Jilinet and I, and Martouf/Lantash, are studying the content of the data crystals on the Tok'ra computer we have. It's interesting to read about how the Goa'uld Ral'ket created Goa'uld queens so many millennia ago, when the first Goa'uld had left their original homeworld.

"Very." Martouf agrees. "It would seem that Ral'ket made a great many changes to the symbiotes, in order to create a queen. The Tok'ra scientists will be fascinated."

"They had problems because they were so few, also. Their genetic diversity was too low, and they needed to adapt quickly to the new hosts that they took on other worlds." I note, reading. "Wow! He solved it by making it so the queen could use DNA - erh, that's code of life - from the host species, and include it with her offspring. A side-effect of this is what causes the harcesises."

"Yes. They couldn't make it so the DNA transfer is only one way. It's unavoidable. Both ordinary symbiotes and queens affect the host's code of life, including that in their eggs and seed. The children of the hosts will have symbiote code of life, and it cannot be avoided. Well, that means the Tok'ra scientists can stop trying to find a way to do that!"

"They have been trying to stop that from happening?" I ask.

"Yes. Some of the Tok'ra hosts want children, but while the Tok'ra do not have a law against harcesises like the Goa'uld, it is very dangerous for such children - and for the Tok'ra. The children would carry all the knowledge of their symbiote parents, which is certainly something the Goa'uld could misuse. Aside from that, those children would not be innocent. They would know about the horrors of the Galaxy."

"Well, little symbiotes know of that! Yes, I can see the problems, including the danger to the Tok'ra, and I do realize our kids will fall in that category. Regardless, I am convinced all will be just fine, and I must admit I even... like the thought that the child I am carrying is the biological child of all of us." I kiss Martouf. "I love Lantash and you."

Martouf smiles happily. "Lantash and I agree, and we do not worry as much as some other Tok'ra may. We will protect the child and raise him with love and support. He will be a good person." He kisses me.

It is late evening, and we read only a little more before we go to bed. After making sweet love, we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Several weeks pass, with weekly treatments by Sef'lar. It is intensely unpleasant - and uncomfortable, due to Sef'lar's behaviour, but he is not trying to force us to sex, at least.

It is stressful having to live in Apophis's palace, and having to always been on guard - and sharing our meals with Apophis. Jilinet is getting more and more tired, and she can feel her body change now. It worries me, but I have to hope it is part of the 'normal' process that will make her a queen.

I am now more than two months pregnant, but Jilinet is making sure I feel little of the ill effects that most women would otherwise. I have no morning sickness at all, for instance.

Apophis is keeping up the increased guard around the palace and the Stargate. That means there is no way for Martouf and Lantash to escape - not that they want to. They insist they will stay here for as long as we have to. It is dangerous, and worries me all the time that they will be discovered, but their presence is also comforting. It is the only real comfort - well, aside from the knowledge that I am carrying their child, and the presence of Jilinet. She is becoming a very good and close friend.


	27. Chapter 27

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

We have finished the main course of the evenings dinner, and are waiting for the dessert. Apophis is in an unusually good mood tonight. It worries me.

He smiles at Jilinet. " **Ah, my beloved Trinella. I simply _must_  tell you the good news!"**

 **"Which good news is that, my Lord Apophis?"** Jilinet asks, smiling and faking interest.

" **I have been thinking... you want the child you carry to grow up in the natural way, and I concur. It will be good for him. However, he will be quite alone here in the palace, with no other children. I understand human children need company. Of course, he will not be a human child, but the memories will not all awaken immediately, so for a time it will be for him as if he is."**

 **"Very true. But nothing can be done about that. Surely you are not suggesting that the child of gods play with the children of human servants?"** Jilinet scoffs, hoping it is the right response.

What is Apophis up to, I wonder?

 **"Of course not! No, he will get a playmate that is not quite divine, but at least will have some of the gods within it. It will not have active memories from the gods, but it will not be a mere human either."** He smiles proudly. " **I have sired a child with one of the replacement women I have honoured with my seed. It will be born only a month after _our_  child!"**

~He knocked up one of the poor slavegirls he's been raping because we won't sleep with him?~ I feel a wave of nausea and guilt.

~ **Apparently... yes, that must be so.~**

~I didn't think the Goa'uld did that...~

~ **They do, sometimes. Since the child is not harcesis, it is permitted. They usually grow up to be high-ranking human slaves.~**

~I see. Poor slavegirl. I mean, the one he impregnated.~

~ **Depending on how devout she is, she may feel honoured. Certainly, her giving birth to Apophis's son will increase her status.~** Jilinet focuses outward, and puts her face in the right folds. " **My dear Apophis! Always so thoughtful! Thank you so much for thinking of this! May I meet the mother-to-be?"**

**"Of course! I shall send her to you tomorrow! Now when she carries my child, I will not honour her with my spear for much longer, so she may enjoy this proof of our continued appreciation. Sharing her seems only fitting."**

**"What?"** Jilinet frowns, realizing what Apophis means. " **No, I did not say I wanted her to pleasure me sexually. I merely wish to meet her, and see what kind of woman the mother of my child's playmate is."**

 **"Ah. Well that is understandable as well."** Apophis nods. " **Perhaps you can help me pick out some new slavegirls for me to mount? It would please me greatly to know they have been chosen by my beloved queen."**

 **"Of course."** Jilinet says. " **Tomorrow afternoon, perhaps?"**

**"I shall have a group of suitable females rounded up."**

Jilinet smiles, hating the idea. She bows her head to him. " **Then I shall look forward to this... shared activity. Now I will take my leave of you, my Lord. I am feeling increasingly fatigued from the treatments."**

**"Yes, Sef'lar informed me. It is regrettable, but the result is well worth it."**

**"Truly it is."** Jilinet gets up, bows to him, and we leave.

~Is he insane? How can he think his wife - kind of, at least - would like to help him pick out some sexslaves to fuck instead of her?~

~ **I thought you did not want to mate with Apophis?~**

~I don't! You know what I mean!  _If_  I did!~

~ **Mating with sexslaves is not considered betrayal by the Goa'uld. It is commonly done by both male and female Goa'uld. It _is_ considered an honour, and a sign of devotion, to ask ones mate to help chose slaves to relieve sexual urges. Goa'uld - and Tok'ra - have very strong libidos. However, Tok'ra  _would_  consider sleeping with anyone but their mate as betrayal, unless it was unavoidable for the mission.~**

~I see. Makes sense, I suppose.~

We walk back to our chambers. Jilinet's fatigue is affecting me, and I am very much looking forward to sleeping. I wouldn't mind if it was in Martouf and Lantash's arms, though.

* * *

~She is certainly devout and dedicated to Apophis!~ I observe, when the slavegirl that is carrying Apophis's child has left.

~ **She is. I am not surprised. He will have chosen her for just that... aside from her beauty, of course.~**

I shake my head. ~Well, at least she is happy. I'm kind of relieved she is not miserable. That would have made me feel even guiltier.~

~ **Samantha. It is not your fault that Apophis is raping his slavegirls.~**

~If I had agreed to have sex with him some more maybe he wouldn't.~

~ **Yes he would! That is what Goa'uld do! I do not want to mate with Apophis again, ever! And even if I did, he would still ravish those slavegirls just as much. There is only one person to blame for Apophis's actions, and that is Apophis!~**

I sigh and agree with Jilinet. She is right, of course. It doesn't stop me from feeling guilty.

* * *

Life for me and Jilinet in Apophis's palace is more quiet than expected. Yes, Apophis does sometimes have guests, and 'queen Trinella' will then be paraded in front of them. We do manage to pick up some intel for the Tok'ra in these situations, so that is good.

I am now a little more than three months pregnant. I am still not showing, so 'queen Trinella' can attend the dinners with Goa'uld guests without problems. When it becomes obvious we are pregnant, we will have to remain hidden, since creating a harvesis is forbidden. The other Goa'uld would become furious with Apophis, and do their best to capture me.

I wonder how Apophis will manage to hide my condition from not only the other Goa'uld, but also from his Jaffa and most of the humans servants?

Will we be sent somewhere else soon, like Sha're was? What about Martouf and Lantash then? I hope they can at least escape before that. Jilinet thinks we will have to be hidden at the latest when she has to become dormant, which will be around six and a half months pregnancy. That is in three and a half months. Of course, unless we dress in very loose clothing, it will show before that.


	28. Chapter 28

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

By now, Jilinet and I are both feeling exhausted for several days after each treatment. She tells me she can feel herself changing, growing. I can sometimes feel it too. It is not just that she is changing internally, becoming a queen, she is also becoming longer, since she will eventually connect to my womb. Of course, there are also other, smaller changes, like the 'appendages' queens have on the side of the head, and other smaller visual changes.

By now I am a little more than four months pregnant. In two and a half month Jilinet will have to become dormant. Then, if not earlier, Apophis will have to hide us somewhere, like he did with Amaunet and Sha're. He has not really said much about it, but from what little he has mentioned, Jilinet believes we will stay here until she has to become dormant. I guess we will be more or less in seclusion by then, seen only by a few trusted servants, since no one else can now Apophis's queen is pregnant. The other Goa'uld will be extra on guard, since he has already created a harcesis before.

The pregnant slavegirl has been assigned to us, and I would really rather she was not, because she adores and worships Apophis, and cannot hide her hatred of us, despite clearly believing Jilinet is a goddess. She is talking about her 'child of her god' much of the time, but at least it keeps the attention away from us. Some of the other servants treats her almost like a god herself!

* * *

Time passes...

Now, five months pregnant, we are wearing looser clothing, and staying in our chambers much of the time. The treatments Sef'lar gives us are still bad, but no worse than they were a month ago. He is also not making any further advances, so that is good.

Another good thing about spending much of the time in our rooms, often with no servants, is that we have much time to spend with Martouf and Lantash, and that is a comfort. They have used the computer and transmitter in the secret room to send the entire content of the data crystals from Ral'ket to the Tok'ra, so the Tok'ra scientists have that now. We will bring the crystals themselves to them when we escape, of course, but since they already have the content they have only historical value.

Apophis shows little interest in his queen 'Trinella' right now, and is spending his nights with slavegirls. It is a relief for us that he is not insisting on spending much time at all with us. We eat together once a week, and I suspect that now when we will start to show more, we will not even have to eat dinner with Apophis once a week.

Whenever other Goa'uld visit, Apophis makes excuses for his queen, and until now it seems they are not suspicious. Maybe they think we have some marital disagreement!

* * *

~How are you feeling today, Jilinet?~ I ask my symbiote, when we wake up. The treatments were hard on her yesterday, and she has been asleep almost the entire time since then, waking only when I poke her, so she can be in control when the servants have come with food.

~ **Somewhat better, but still very tired. Growing and changing so much in such a short time is exhausting!~**

~If you were a Goa'uld, I suppose you would put me to sleep before going to sleep yourself?~

~ **Yes, I would. That is also why they leave us alone. They are assuming we are asleep.~**

~Why doesn't Apophis or his scientist insist on you using the sarcophagus to be 'refreshed'? I mean, I am glad they don't, but why?~

~ **I think Sef'lar mentioned something about the sarcophagus interfering with the changes, so I am not to use it until the transformation is complete.~**

~Ah, I think that actually makes sense! It might try to 'heal' you and return you to being an ordinary symbiote, right?~

**~Yes, and not only would that mean repeating the treatments, but I suppose the sarcophagus could 'get confused' and do something unpredictable.~**

I shudder. ~Okay, well I can understand why we're not using the sarcophagus then!~

* * *

More time passes...

"You are certain? Apophis has removed many of his guards from around the palace?" Martouf asks.

"Yes, that is what I heard him say to his new First Prime. Apparently they are being sent to Pliskana." I tell Martouf.

We are sitting in the bed, with Martouf holding us close. Jilinet is snoozing. She will be going dormant withing the next week or so.

Martouf smiles at me and puts his hand on my now softly rounded belly. I am six and a half months pregnant. I smile back at him and lean against him. We kiss.

"We love you both so much." Martouf says. "And we are very much looking forward to seeing our child." He kisses me. "Pliskana is a deserted world. I went there once. There is an old palace there, but it is not in use. It was Sokar's world, so now it is Apophis's, I suppose."

"So you think he is preparing the palace for sending his queen there?"

"Yes, that is what I believe he will do."

"Then we should try to escape before that. Will you check out the Stargate? Carefully!"

"I will."

We sit together for some time longer, before Martouf/Lantash return to their secret room.

* * *

"The Stargate is still heavily guarded?" I ask.

"Yes, unfortunately." Martouf pull us close. "There are almost no guards otherwise, so we can freely go to the town, for instance."

"Just not leave the planet."

"No." Martouf dips his head, giving Lantash control.

" **I fear you shall have to go to Pliskana, Samantha. However, I am certain the guard there will be very light, so we will come and help you escape."**

"I don't want you to get in danger."

" **We won't. As I said, Apophis will not dare let many know he is creating a harcesis. Most likely there will be a few Jaffa, a few human servants, and no one else. I will come, pretending to be a Goa'uld, and see if I cannot order them to let me take you."**

"That sounds too easy." I say, worried.

" **Not if I convince them Apophis sent me!"**

I take a deep breath. "I hope you are right!"


	29. Chapter 29

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

~You will have to go dormant now?~ I ask.

~ **Yes. For the rest of the pregnancy.~**  She hugs me.

~I will miss you terribly.~

~ **Do not worry. It is only about two and a half month. That time will pass quickly.~**  She sighs. ~ **Now I must inform Apophis that I will be dormant. His scientist will scan me, no doubt, and then you will take control. You must pretend to have been suppressed the whole time. Panic a little.~**

~I understand. I will do that.~ I assure her.

Jilinet embrace Martouf and then Lantash, and they kiss. Then Jilinet gives me control, and I kiss and embrace Martouf and Lantash.

"As we agreed, we will try to leave this planet as quickly as possible. We are very sure that Apophis will lighten the guard by the chaapa'ai when you have left for Pliskana." Martouf says.

I nod. "Be careful." I hug them. "I love you so much!"

"And we love you, both of you."

We kiss some more, before Martouf and Lantash return to their secret room, and I make sure to hide the entrance well.

Jilinet then takes control and we go to inform Apophis it is time for her to become dormant.

* * *

" **All looks well?"** Apophis asks Seflar.

" **Yes. The child is developing as it shall. Trinella is transforming according to schedule. The rest of the transformation will happen while she is dormant."** Sef'lar says.

 **"Perfect!"** Apophis grins. He pulls Trinella to him and kiss her. " **We will see each other soon, my queen."**

 **"Yes, my Lord. I look forward to it."** She sighs dramatically. " **Now I shall have to go dormant. My... _host_  will wake and come into control. I feel troubled at that thought!"**

 **"That is no wonder, my queen. Anyone would, but I assure you we will make sure you are safe and that she does not do anything dangerous, or attempt to flee."** Apophis says.

 **"Good. I shall trust that."** Jilinet nods. " **Until then."** We are lying on an examination table, and Jilinet lies back on it as she allows herself to slip into unconsciousness, then dormancy. ~ **Good luck, my dear Samantha.~**

~I will look forward to you waking up.~ She is already dormant, and does not answer. I feel control returning to me. Now it is time for me to act. I raise my hand, with an expression of surprise. Then I look around and gasp. I stare at Sef'lar and Apophis. "Where am I? Help! HELP!" I scream.

I sit up quickly and try to jump of the table, but almost falls. Jilinet's dormancy is affecting me somewhat. I grab for the table, but Sef'lar is faster.

" **Relax, human! Your god will return to you soon."**

I touch my stomach. "What have you done to me?" I insist. "Bastards! Have you raped me?" I cry. I fight Sef'lar as much as I can, trying furiously to get away.

Apophis laughs uproariously. " **She is quite the little wild cat, is she not? She has spirit! I shall remember to ask Trinella to let her have control one time with me. I cannot wait to sink my staff into her as she fights me! It will be _delightful_! I  _love_  it when they try to fight me!"**

 **"You should be honoured that a god owns your body, and that she has chosen to honour you by using it to create a child with another god!"** Sef'lar insists.

I make another attempt to fight them, to make it look more believable, but then Sef'lar injects me with something and all becomes black.

* * *

When I wake up again, I am lying on a bed in a room I do not recognize. I feel woozy as I sit up, and really just want to lie back and go to sleep, but my bladder is forcing me to stand and look for a bathroom.

I make it to my feet, and cling to the bedpost for a few moments, taking several deep breaths. My head slowly clears, and I look around.

The room is smaller than the one we had as bedchamber before, in Apophis's palace. It is also much less opulently furnished. There is a large window - but with bars, and it is half-covered by a thin white curtain. The room is light. There is a bed, a desk with a chair, a table with chairs, a couch with a low table, some bookcases mostly with knick-knacks, and a few figurines and pictures here and there. I see two doors, and slowly, somewhat unstable, make for the nearest.

It is unlocked, and opening it reveals another room, with closets, a dressing table, and a chair. There is also mirrors on the walls. Clearly a dressing room. I continue to the door at the other end.

Thankfully there is a bathroom, and I hurry to take care of my urgent business there.

* * *

I also drank some water, and I am now feeling better, though my head again feels as if there is cotton in it. I slowly examine the rooms that I am in, finding that most of my clothing have been moved here, as well as most of my toiletry.

The bedroom holds little of interest. Most of the decor, paintings, and figurines are clearly from when Sokar owned the place. Many of them show grotesque scenes of people being tortured - and/or raped, usually by several people. I shudder and get a vision of Bynarr, obviously from Jolinar's memories. I suppose she was 'lucky' that he was the only one she had to give herself to.

I push those thoughts aside, and find some sheets that I use to cover the worst of the 'art'. The rest of the pictures and figurines, at least, seems to depict consenting sex scenes. I think.

I turn my back on them and go to the other door, and push down the handle. To my surprise it is not locked. From the barred window, I had kind of expected it would be.

Outside the door stands a Jaffa.

"I am Sitek, in commander of the Jaffa assigned to you. Are you in need of something..." He hesitated. "Lady Trinella?"

So he doesn't know how to address me, but clearly knows I am not the queen. I consider telling him I am the host, and what my name is, but decides it is irrelevant and would do nothing. He probably already knows. I wonder how he feels about it? He must be one of the most loyal of Apophis's Jaffa, to have been picked for this job.

"No. I just... felt like taking a walk. Is that permitted?"

"Yes. I shall accompany you."

"No, that's okay. I can walk on my own." I say, hurriedly.

He again hesitates, used to having to obey the Goa'uld, and I look like his queen. "I insist."

I realize he has probably been ordered not to leave me alone, so I just shrug and starts walking. If there is nothing else I can do, I can at least examine this place. Might help me when it's time to escape.

I wonder if Martouf and Lantash have made it out of the secret room in the palace? If they have managed to escape the planet? I miss them, just like I miss Jilinet. I miss Jilinet a lot. It is really strange to be alone in my head again. Strange - and not pleasant.


	30. Chapter 30

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

It is not a large palace, and the decor is generally dark and unpleasant. Clearly Sokar's old palace. One of his pleasure palaces, I have learned. I shudder at the thought. Compared to Sokar, Apophis is a sweetheart. I'm very glad Sokar is dead.

There are few people here. Maybe a handful of Jaffa, taking turns to work as guards, and perhaps ten human servants, which is barely enough to take care of the place.

The food is surprisingly good, and the servants and the Jaffa mostly leave me alone, which is a relief. The only exceptions is that I always have a Jaffa 'shadow' if I venture outside my room. My head keeps feeling strange, and sometimes I move a little as if I am drugged. That is not part of pregnancy as far as I know, so I wonder if I am being slipped some sort of drug to keep me from trying to escape?

Oh, and the slavegirl that Apophis knocked up? She is here too. She usually leaves me alone, though. I think she is setting herself up to be worshipped by the others servants, which is just fine by me!

I doubt it will go her well when she has given birth and Apophis finds out about her attempts to be treated like a god!

* * *

Martouf POV

It is just over four weeks since Samantha and Jilinet was moved to another palace, on Pliskana. Apophis has finally relaxed the guard by the chaapa'ai, and today Lantash and I managed to sneak through with a group of farmers that were going with produce to another planet.

We have brought the data crystals, and hidden them for when we have saved Samantha. We will not risk returning to the Tok'ra before saving her. The Tok'ra Council may decide it is too dangerous to risk sending me or anyone else, or they may take a long time deciding to do so.

Also, no one knows I am alive, so I don't know how they will react to seeing me. They may think I am a traitor, or a spy made to look like me. Lantash in particular would be interrogated endlessly, and when our people are convinced we are who we are, they may spend more time determining if we are still zatarcs or can be trusted.

All of that is time we cannot afford to lose! Time when Samantha is a prisoner and in danger!

No, all of that will have to wait until we have saved her. Lantash and I agree on that.

Samantha had given us some of the jewelry Apophis had given to his queen 'Trinella', so we will use those valuables to buy what we need to be able to pretend to be a minor Goa'uld.

Hopefully, the Jaffa on Pliskana will believe we come from Apophis, but otherwise we will have to fight them!

* * *

Lantash has control, and he is studying our appearance in the mirror. Apophis's culture is modified from Egyptian, so our clothing, makeup, and jewery have to match that. We look predictably ridiculous, but nothing can be done about that.

We have acquired a hand device now as well, and after purchasing a small number of slaves and some delicacies, we are ready to leave for Pliskana.

Lantash's plan is to pretend that we are coming from Apophis with gifts, food, and wine for his queen, so she does not have to suffer too badly when she has to stay in such a place.

I hope that plan works! Goa'uld are not really that romantic, so I fear this would be seen as out of character, but I have no better idea, so we are running with Lantash's idea.

* * *

" **Kree! I am Lord Tavet, and I come from Lord Apophis with gifts for his queen."** Lantash tells the Jaffa by the chaapa'ai.

We are both nervous, but I must admit that Lantash does a great job of hiding it - with arrogance. He lifts the hand with the hand device and allows it to subtly glow a little bit when the Jaffa does not react quickly.

The Jaffa clearly notices, and makes a quick decision. "Of course, my Lord. You are welcome. It was just that we had not been informed of your arrival, and Apophis has given clear instructions to..."

" **I am giving you notification now! Or is my word not good enough for you, Jaffa?"** Lantash flashes his eyes.

"Of course, Lord Tavet. I apologize for my tardiness. Please proceed to the palace." The Jaffa bows and he and his inferiors stand aside.

Lantash does not waste as much as a comment on them and walks past them with an air of self-assuredness. Behind us the slaves follow with the gifts.

* * *

At the palace, a servant meets us at the gate, and takes us through corridors to the Jaffa in charge of protecting 'queen Trinella'.

~ **This place is decorated with incredibly bad taste - even for a Goa'uld! Poor Samantha and Jilinet.~** Lantash observes, as we walk through the corridors and look at the paintings, statues, and choice of colour for the decor.

~I agree. It looks as if something out of a bad dream.~

We soon arrive in the reception hall, where the Jaffa leader of this place is waiting. He is not even a second prime, but he clearly looks as if he thinks he is very important. Which he is, I suppose, since he has been given the responsibility of looking after Apophis's queen while she is dormant and hidden. A very important job.

The Jaffa bows - somewhat less than he ought to. "My Lord. I am Sitek, in charge of this place. Welcome to Pliskana. I apologize there has been no preparations, but we were not informed of your visit."

" **You have been informed now. Lord Apophis worries for his queen and the child, and have sent various delicacies and wines, as well as a number of gifts. You will take the food and wine to the cook and make sure a feast is prepared for her. It is certainly a dull place she has to suffer in!"**

"Of course. Immediately, my Lord. I will also make sure the gifts are delivered to her. No doubt you are eager to return home."

" **Not so eager that I neglect my duties. I will take the gifts to queen Trinella myself and assure myself of her health and state of mind."**

The Jaffa hesitated. "My Lord... you are of course aware that the queen is...not herself."

Lantash raises an eyebrow. " **If you are referring to the fact that she is dormant due to the child, then you are correct. I am aware, of course."**  He mentally grimaces as he says the next - which is official Goa'uld propaganda, possibly believed by the Jaffa. **"However, her host is...part of her, and as you know, nothing of the host remains, so it is now merely a shell... infused by the god's essence. In effect, it is Trinella, who is just not quite herself. Apophis wishes to hear of her well being. From me. I _will_  see her.  _Now_!" ** He flashes his eyes strongly.

Sitek bows. "Of course. I apologize. I will take her to you now."

" **Good. And then you will leave and oversee the preparation of the feast!"**


	31. Chapter 31

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

I sigh as I leave the bathroom after going there to pee yet again. I am now more than seven and a half months pregnant. I miss Jilinet and I miss Martouf and Lantash. I turn in front of the mirror, looking at my growing stomach, trying to think of how huge I will be in another month and a half time.

I feel my son kick inside me - I have felt that now and then for many weeks, of course, but now it is very strong. I put my hand on my stomach and sigh. I really look forward to giving birth - or rather, to when I  _have_  given birth. I hope Martouf and Lantash will be with me then, and that we will all be somewhere safe.

Jilinet has grown out my hair a lot. It is a bit more than shoulderlength now, which is apparently pleasing to Apophis. Well, apparently to Martouf and Lantash too, so depending on a lot of thing - mainly if I stay in the Air Force or not - I may leave my hair long.

I hear a knock on the door, and smooth my clothes and hair before going to open the door. I am  _not_  going to look less than perfect to these annoying Jaffa - or the slavegirl that Apophis knocked up.

I open the door. "Yes? What is it?" For a moment I almost just gape at the man standing outside, but then I pull myself together, as the Jaffa Sitek is still there too.

"You have a visitor, my Lady. This is Lord Tivek, coming from Lord Apophis to bring you various delicacies and good wines, and some gifts."

" **You may leave now, Sitek."** Lantash says.

"Yes, my Lord." Sitek bows and hurries away.

" **I bring you various gifts from Lord Apophis, my queen."** Lantash motions to the slaves. " **Deposit the gifts on the floor in queen Trinella's room, then leave for the kitchen. Tell them to feed you - on my order."**

I stand aside as the slaves bring several bags and boxes to my room, and leave them there, before leaving us. When I have closed the door behind them, and only Lantash and I are here, I fall into his arms.

"Oh, Lantash and Martouf! I have missed you so much!"

We kiss. " **I have missed you too. We both have.** " We kiss again.

"Are you coming to free me?" I ask, hopefully.

He nods. " **That is the plan, yes."** He smiles as he puts a hand on my stomach. " **You and Jilinet, and our son."**

I smile back at him. "I look forward to spending time with you and Martouf - somewhere safe, without Jaffa lurking around." I sigh. "There are not very many Jaffa here. Only about a handful, and maybe ten human servants."

" **There are also four Jaffa guarding the chaapa'ai, so that makes at most ten Jaffa. I have my hand device, and a zat'nik'tel for you."** He looks unhappy. " **I would really prefer not bringing you in harms way in any way. Your weapon is only for protection. I will try to take out all of the Jaffa with my handdevice. I should have some element of surprise, I guess."**

"I can take care of myself. You don't need to protect me, and I will help you incapacitate the Jaffa!" I insist.

Lantash nods. " **I know you can, Samantha. You are a very competent warrior. However, you are also with child, my child, and I do not wish to risk anything happening to either of you. In addition, your symbiote is dormant, and since you are blended, that means your reactions are somewhat more sluggish than normal."**

"Ah...so that is why my head feels a bit weird all the time." I realize. "I had noticed my head would rarely feel completely clear."

" **Yes. That is due to the very close connections that exist between blended individuals. You are not completely a separate lifeform. That is also why strong emotions are shared."**

"I see. Jilinet must have forgotten to tell me in the confusion of everything...or maybe she thought I knew because I had been host to Jolinar before." I sigh. "Oh, well. I can manage. I assure you that I can still shoot a Jaffa if I have to."

Lantash smiles. " **I have no doubt of that."**

* * *

"Where are you taking Apophis's queen?" the Jaffa demanded.

Crap! We had made it almost to the back entrance when one of the Jaffa guards spotted us!

"He is not  _taking_  me anywhere! I asked him to walk with me outside! I have not been outside for a long time!" I tell the Jaffa, hoping he will believe me.

"Apophis has decided that you will remain inside the palace." The Jaffa says.

" **I received no such order! How _dare_  you question me?"** Lantash glares at the Jaffa.

"My...my lord..." The Jaffa pales, but he clearly does not dare allow us to leave.

Lantash realizes this, and with no further delay he lightning fast lifts his hand, activates his hand device, and with a shock wave throws the Jaffa across the room and against the wall, hard.

" **Come, Samantha. We should leave. Quickly."** Lantash take my hand and together we hurry out through the back entrance.  **  
**

There are no one immediately outside, and we start crossing the yard, soon coming to the wall that runs around the entire palace grounds. We walk to the servants entry, but find the door locked. It is a massive wooden door, so we cannot break it, and the lock is solid.

"What do we do now?" I ask, feeling down.

" **I use my kara'kesh."** Lantash says. " **Stand back!"**

I keep some distance, and Lantash sends a strong shockwave at the door. It creaks and shudders, but holds. He sends another, stronger shockwave at it, and it breaks in two and flies out.

"Wow!"

He smiles, pleased. " **Come - someone will likely arrive soon to see what has happened!"**

We hurry out through the door, and then through the narrow alleyways of the town surrounding the palace. No one lives here anymore - I have an unpleasant suspicion Apophis killed the population when he took over the planet from Sokar.

The empty alleyways and streets are creepy, but at least there are no one to stop us or report us.

We exit the town and continue following the road through the forest, to the Stargate. It is guarded, I know, so hopefully we will be able to get through.


	32. Chapter 32

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

Sitting behind some bushes at the edge of the forest, we study the guards by the Stargate. There are four, like when Martouf/Lantash arrived.

"Do you think we can take them?" I whisper.

Lantash nods slowly. " **I can use my kara'kesh. They are unlikely to let us through, so there is no reason talking to them. I will wait until they are standing close together, then scatter them with a shockwave."**

"Good idea, I guess, but aren't they too far away?" I judge the distance to the Stargate to be maybe 150 feet.

" **I will sneak as close as I can, then send out the shockwave."** Lantash says, looking confident. " **It will work."**

"Okay." I say, preparing myself to do as well as I can with my zat'nik'tel.

When the Jaffa soon after pass closely by each other, Lantash quickly - and silently - sneaks out and towards them. He takes several steps in their direction, then fires off a blast from his hand device, then another shot. The Jaffa only just have time to discover what is happening, but not to do anything about it, before they are thrown into the air.

Lantash runs closer and shoots off another shockwave at those Jaffa who seemed to have fared lightest. He then pulls out his zat'nik'tel and shoots the dazed and injured Jaffa, making sure they will stay down until we are gone.

" **It is safe now."** Lantash announces as he dials an address.

"I know." I smile at him as I walk up to him, slower than I usually do. I am tired of feeling heavy. "Well done!"

" **Thank you!"** Lantash hits the red center button on the DHD, activating the Stargate. He then pulls me to him and kisses me. " **Come, my Samantha."**

Together we go through the Stargate. Then Lantash dials another address, and we again hurry through, in case the Jaffa might have seen the first address.

* * *

" **We should go pick up the data crystals I hid, and then to my Tok'ra base now."** Lantash says. " **Samantha, w** **e should be prepared for some trouble."** **  
**

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

" **First, Martouf and I will need to prove that we are who we say we are, me in particular. Then we will be examined so they can prove we are no longer a zatarc. It may take days, at least, to fully satisfy the most skeptic. During that time you will surely not be allowed to see me."** He sighs. " **However, that is only a brief issue. Worse is the child you are carrying. When they realize he is mine, there are those who will be...severely unhappy, to put it mildly. Jilinet is changing into a queen, and that will calm them. When she is awake, she will no doubt be able to make any dissent go away, as the Tok'ra will listen to their queen. Until then... we should be prepared for some unpleasant remarks."**

"I don't care! The ungrateful bastards can just shut up!" I say angrily. "I had to sleep with Apophis! Be groped by his disgusting scientist, Sef'lar! If anyone says anything, I can assure you I will give them a piece of my mind!"

Lantash pulls me close and kisses me. " **You are very right, my beloved - as shall I. If Delek or Ren'al, or other of their friends and allies say anything, we will inform them that we will leave and go to the Tau'ri! I am certain none of the Tok'ra will dare risk their future queen disappearing from them!"**

I grin and return his kiss. "You're right!" I sigh. "I do believe all will be all right. Eventually." I shake my head. "I don't know how my dad - or my team mates - will react!"

" **They love you. I am certain there will be no problem from them." He takes my hand. "Shall we go?** "

I nod. "Yes."

* * *

Jack POV

"What do you mean you haven't heard anything from Carter for several weeks? Nothing since she left for... the pillage planet." I exclaim.

"Pliskana." Daniel corrects.

"Whatever!"

" **It is not unusual to hear nothing from an operative for many months. She may simply have nothing to report - or find herself in a situation where she cannot report without endangering her position.** " Anise says.

I scoff. "Right. What if that 'situation' is that she's been found out? She could be sitting in a cell - or be tortured to death right now!"

" **Unlikely. Even if she has been compromised, Apophis would neither wish to risk the child which will carry Tok'ra genetic memory, nor his future queen. Remember, even the symbiote will be dormant at this point of Samantha Carter's gestation. Any aberrant behaviour on her part will be attributed to her, and not to her symbiote - most likely the symbiote would still be assumed to be Goa'uld.** Anise insists.

I grimace. "Do you have to call it 'gestation'? Sounds like a friggin' bug or something! I mean, I realize the kid is Apophis's son, but he's still just a kid!"

" **The child will have Apophis's genetic memory. Goa'uld genetic memory. Our hope is that his Tok'ra genetic memory will be enough to prevent him from becoming evil, but you should all be prepared for the eventuality that he will be as bad as Apophis."** Ren'al says. " **We may have no choice but to kill him."**

I glare at her, but doesn't say anything because Jacob enters just then.

"Don't talk about my grandson like that! Let's at least give him a chance, won't you? Don't forget that Egeria - and others - were originally Goa'uld, but  _chose_  to become Tok'ra. It is possible to overcome the genetic memory!"

" **Possible for a symbiote. It is unlikely that a _human_  can prevail against so vast memories and knowledge!" **Ren'al says.

Arrogant bitch! "Listen, why don't we cut the crap about what to do about a kid that hasn't even been  _born_  yet! You guys are getting a queen out of this - what about us?"

" **We are getting a queen - if all goes well. We are very grateful to Samantha Carter and Jilinet for their sacrifices."** Anise says. " **As for you - we have shared all the intelligence they have sent - even the ones that can be of no possible interest for you. What more do you want?"**

"While that is true, what about Carter? Will you remove the symbiote when she returns?" I ask.

 **"That may not be possible, O'Neill..."**  Anise says.

" _What?_ " I exclaim.

" **It depends on how interwoven their tissues have become after the transformations. It could be substantial, from the notes and research we received."** Ren'al says.

"Meaning they're stuck forever?" Daniel asks.

" **Possibly for the lifetime of the host, at least. It is conceivable that Jilinet will be able to leave her to take another host, without dangerous damage to herself, but it is probable that it will kill the host. Even for a normal queen it is difficult to leave a host without killing it, due to the extensiveness in a queen's connections to her host. In this case, where the symbiote has become a queen within her host... it is unlikely she can leave her."** Anise says.  **  
**

"Well isn't that just swell!"

We all look up as Aldwin enters the room. "The chaapa'ai has just activated!"


	33. Chapter 33

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Jack POV

Aldwin just told us someone came through the Stargate. "Well, why is that interesting? Doesn't that happen around here?"

"Of course, though there is always the risk that it is someone... hostile." Aldwin says. "In this case that was not the case." He smiles.

"Who was it, then?" Teal'c asks, clearly not interested in Aldwin's little game.

"See for yourself!"

Through the door to the large meeting room steps - Carter! She is unsurprisingly dressed in Goa'uld clothes, and is very obviously pregnant.

"Carter!" I exclaim, surprised.

"Hello, sir." She smiles, then takes in the other occupants of the room. "Daniel, Teal'c, Anise... Ren'al." She smiles wider. "Dad!"

Jacob gets up. "Wow, look at you, Sammie!" He hugs her.

"Hi, dad!" She hug him back.

"How are you?" He looks at her with a skeptical look.

"I'm fine - just happy to be back."

" **Impressive. You succeded in escaping from Apophis on your own. The planet you were sent to must have been very lightly guarded."** Ren'al observes.

We all surround Carter, welcoming her home.

"I didn't escape completely on my own." Carter says, holding out her hand to the doorway, through which someone has just stepped.

Someone I had not expected to see again, ever!

"Marty!"

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill." He nods at me, then turns to the other occupants. He makes that weird little half-bow the Tok'ra do. "Greetings."

" **Martouf!"**  Anise exclaims, looking shocked.

"He helped me escape." Carter says, grabbing hold of Marty's hand and pulling him closer. "Actually, he's been helping me a lot. Me and Jilinet."

" **How can you be alive?"**  Ren'al asks, disbelief clear in her voice. Then she hurriedly adds. " **Major Carter, you cannot be certain he is who he says he is. I will examine him at once, to determine if he is an imposter."**

Martouf bows his head. Uh, oh, we are going to hear from Lantash now, and he looks like he is angry!

 **"I am no impostor!"** He spits at Ren'al.

"He's right. Jilinet and I found him in a stasis chamber in the basement of Apophis's palace - under his scientist's labs. Turns out Tanith snatched him and gave him to his master, Apophis! So what you said about letting Martouf's relatives take him to be buried was a lie, Ren'al!"

" **I... no. Where did you hear that nonsense?"**

 **"It is no nonsense, Ren'al! Tanith stole the bodies of Martouf and I from under your nose, and in order to cover up your incompetence, you invented the story about Martouf's relatives! They would not know where to look for him, and he has not visited them in a long time!"** Lantash sounds enraged, and I can understand him. Ren'al has lied to hide that someone stole him! Knowing the Goa'uld have sarcophagi makes that much worse, since it mean he could be revived and tortured - and no one would come for him since no one would even know he was missing. Horrible!

" **I this true, Ren'al?"** Anise demands.

" **I...well, I did not think..."** Ren'al stutters.

" **How could you do such a thing? If Major Carter had not been there to save him, he would no doubt have been revived and tortured - again and again!"** Anise sounds disbeliving and angry at her fellow Tok'ra.

" **Not only tortured, experimented on. That was what Sef'lar wanted to do! Fortunately, he had not yet had time to start."** Lantash says.

"Jilinet and I found them and put them in a sarcophagus to heal them. We blamed their disappearance - and the copying of research from Sef'lar - on a despicable creepy Goa'uld named Karte." Carter explains. "There was a secret room in our chambers, and we hid Martouf and Lantash there. They were there with us almost the whole time!"

She smiles fondly at him, and I get the impression there is more between them than friendship. I mean, I always knew there was...something there, it was obvious Carter felt something for him...and Marty wasn't exactly subtle. But it seems to be more now...

"Well, that's good to hear, I guess." I say. It is - it feels safer that there was someone there with Carter. "Too bad he couldn't get you out of there before!"

 **"The palace and the chaapa'ai were heavily guarded!"** Lantash exclaims. " **Besides, it was Samantha and Jilinet who saved Martouf and I - though we later succeeded in helping them escape from the planet Apophis sent them to for hiding them."**

"Yes, Apophis sent us to a planet called Pliskana."

" **We know. You mentioned this in your last message before leaving. You did not mention Martouf was there, though."** Anise says.

"No, we decided it would just cause...confusion." Carter says.

" **Particularly since you might think I was still a zatarc or otherwise compromised and could not be trusted!"** Lantash adds.

I nod. "Right."

Teal'c says. "That seems to have been a wise precaution."

"Lantash pretended to be a Goa'uld sent by Apophis to check on me and bring me some food and things. He incapacitated the few guards on Pliskana and we escaped together - and got here." Carter says, smiling at Lantash again.

"That explains the clothes." Daniel observes. **  
**

" **Yes. I look forward to changing back into a Tok'ra uniform."** Lantash says.

" **We still need to check that you are who you say you are, and that you are not a zatarc. Not that I suspect you of being an impostor."** Anise reassures. " **We also need to check on Apophis's harcesis child."**

 **"The child is not Apophis's."** Lantash says, a smug look on his face.

" **What?"** Ren'al exclaims.

"Since we expected to be safely away before the child was born, Jilinet and I decided that we could risk choosing different fathers for the child. Apophis does not know, but we slept with Martouf and Lantash before him, and they are the child's fathers." Carter says, taking Lantash's hand.

Well that probably explains the familiarity between them! The snake has been boinking Carter! Well, the Tok'ra snake. I sigh. "Better him than Apophis, I guess." I shake my head. "Sorry, of course it's better it's a Tok'ra. The kid won't have the same evil memories, would it?"

 **"He will have my genetic memory, as well as Jilinet's - and Jolinar's. So he will in fact have more than a 'normal' harcesis."**  Lantash says. " **However, you are correct. Our son will have Tok'ra genetic memories, and while there are still unpleasant things in those, that is vastly preferable to Goa'uld genetic memories."**

" **It was a terrible risk to take!"** Ren'al exclaims. " **Apophis could have got his hands on Tok'ra genetic memories."**

 **"He could have done that regardless! Jilinet is a child of Egeria! And Samantha's eggs also contain Jolinar's genetic memories! No matter what, this was an insane risk to take!"** Lantash spits at Ren'al. " **Why are you even still allowed to have any say in this matter? After trying to hide that Tanith had _stolen_  the bodies of Martouf and I, you should be locked up!"**

"I agree." I say.

"Yes." Carter says. "She should."

" **Wait..."** Ren'al exclaims.

" **It is correct. Ren'al - what you did is inexcusable. You will be tried by the Tok'ra Council later, but for now you should leave this room. Or I will call guards to have you removed."** Selmak says, having taken control from Jacob.

Ren'al turns and leaves without another word. Jacob has clearly control again, and he turns to Lantash. "Since you are apparently the father of my grandchild, we have things to talk about. Come!" He orders.

" **Wait. I will have to scan him first - then you can talk to him."** Anise says.

Carter moans. "What about me? When can I get to talk to my loves?"

I grin at the hilarity of it all. "Come, Carter. Don't you feel like catching up with your team mates? We'll keep you occupied until poor Martouf and Lantash have been prodded by Anise, and had a 'talk' with Jacob!"


	34. Chapter 34

~ is internal conversation between host and symbiote

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Sam POV

"You've been cleared?" I ask, smiling warmly at Martouf/Lantash as they step into the room where I am sitting with my teammates. They are back to wearing their normal tan Tok'ra uniform, and look very much more comfortable.

He nods. "Yes, I have. We both have." He makes a wry grin. "And we have talked to Jacob - for quite some time."

"I'm sorry about that." I grimace.

"He is your father. We understand." Martouf says, sitting down on a chair beside me. He leans over to kiss me.

"What will happen to Ren'al?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. She is not in a cell, but she has been confined to her quarters, with a guard posted outside the doorway. The Council will interrogate her and pass judgement when they have looked into the case further. The fact that Tanith is no longer here, but has escaped to serve his master more directly, makes it harder to tell what truly happened."

"Surely they do not think Ren'al worked with Tanith?" Teal'c asks.

"No...probably not, but they suspect she has been fooled by him, possible brainwashed. She will be examined by the healers later today. She is being uncooperative, but I believe that is mostly due to her personality. She is a very proud person, and admitting error does not come easy for her."

O'Neill snorts. "Just like the rest of you guys!"

Martouf dips his head, giving Lantash control. " **I will admit that the Tok'ra regrettably share some of the Goa'uld pride and arrogance, but we are not all the same!"**

"I didn't mean... damn, okay, I know what I said!" O'Neill sighs.

" **Our people seem to have drifted apart during the time Martouf and I have been gone. No doubt there are errors on both sides. We will do our best to work to better the relationship."** Lantash says.

"So will Jilinet and I. I'm sure it will help the Tok'ra to have a queen. Not only will they listen to her, but she is proof the Tok'ra are no longer a dying race. That should stop Delek and others like him, who are probably just worried the Tok'ra will go extinct." I say.

 **"Agreed."** Lantash smiles at me. " **It would seem this problem with Ren'al has completely taken attention from our son. I do not believe we will hear any complaints."**

"That's good - and I suspect many of the Tok'ra are also very happy to have you and Martouf back again. And they'll be happy to have a queen, when that becomes common knowledge." I say.

"Most of the Tok'ra have still not been informed?" Daniel asks.

"No, for security reasons, we are waiting until Jilinet wakes up again." I tell him. "In fact, I have talked to Anise, and she agreed with me that it would not be a bad idea for me to stay on Earth until I give birth, and Jilinet wakes up. That should also stop any comments from Delek - if he should decide to say something, which I doubt." I take Lantash's hand. "I hope you'll agree to come with me? I'm sure General Hammond will let you stay on the base - otherwise my dad will talk to him."

Lantash nods. **"Of course Martouf and I will accompany you, Samantha. Our home is with you."**

O'Neill rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment on it. "Then what are we waiting for? I mean, I'm guessing you guys don't have a lot to pack."

"We'll get you some clothes on Earth - you can't wear Tok'ra uniforms off base anyway." I say.

"Hey, wait for me!" My dad says, walking into the room. "I thought I'd go with you for a couple days." He smiles at me. "My only daughter has been gone for many months, and returns pregnant. I'd be a bad father if I didn't spend some time with her!"

"I'm fine, dad! And Martouf and Lantash will be there too."

"Sure, but I'm still coming with you." My dad looks to O'Neill. "So, as you were saying - what are we waiting for?"

We all get up and leave to go to Earth. Lantash takes my hand, and we walk with my dad and my team mates to the Stargate.

Things have turned out really great! Martouf and Lantash are alive and well - and they are now my mates. Jilinet is my closest friend, and she will wake up as soon as I have given birth to our son - which will be fairly soon.

Yes, there was no way I could have imagined this when I agreed to the mission to Apophis!

 

 

(This is not the end - I have ideas for a continuation!)


End file.
